Avenger
by 4n1m3fr33k
Summary: This story will blow your mind. This will be a good story, and hopefully inspire you to write your fan fic.


Avenger:

Chapter 1: A Hero's Story

The Ultimate ninja, who is that? Who is this person? He is the one that has all the power. The ultimate ninja is the one with true strength and has the ability to destroy evil in its path. That someone is Avenger. This is his story.

It was a regular day in the Leaf Village. The narcoleptic guard was still at the gate. When would the Hokage replace him? The Leader probably didn't care much. The village was at peace. Pain had been killed and his bodies were held in the Medical Ninjas lab. Orchimaru was obliterated by Sasuke Uchiha with the Chidori Sharp Spear. So enemies were gone, for now.

Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno gave forth a son named Daiki (or Big tree in Japanese). He was the offspring of the medic wrestler and a sharingan wielder. His friends called him Avenger. He stood up and gave the punishment to the bullies for being mean. Avenger often got in trouble for tshis. The powers he had were worth something, not just an Akimichi with increasing size power. Uchiha clan would finally be restored. The father and his son were practicing in the family arena.

"Now that your 10, you truly need to know how to throw shurikens, use substitution justu, and create a clone." Sasuke, wearing the outfit he had fought Gaara in the Chunin Exams with, said.

"Yes dad I shall." Avenger, wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back of it and cargo shorts, replies.

"I will also teach you the fireball justu and the phoenix flower justu."

"Now you're getting me excited."

"Well, it won't be easy."

"I know."

"Come at me."

Avenger threw a left punch at his dad and he blocked it with one fist, grabbed it, and threw him onto the floor. Avenger rubbed his head and got up.

"Ouch."

"You need to be aware of the situation."

"Yes dad."

Avenger threw a right punch, Sasuke blocked it. He threw a left hook and it was blocked. Then a kick of his right leg came up, again it didn't have an effect. Avenger did a back flip and landed with two feet hard on the floor.

Avenger was sweating heavy and Sasuke didn't break a sweat. His dad walked up to his son and brought his right leg up, making his left straight as a doornail, sending his son flying.

"You ok? I know I've been harsh, I'd probably go easy."

"Nah, it's ok, I finally realize how stronger I need to become."

"Alright"

Father and son fought to lunch, they had trained for 3 hours. They both grabbed a towel and wiped their faces. Then they put their towel down a got a water bottle. The two of them went into the kitchen. Avenger's mom was cooking orange chicken and rice. It was steaming in the kitchen.

"That smells good dear." Sasuke complimented.

"Thank you Sasuke-san." Sakura or Avenger's mom replied. "Where's that Ave, that little boy of mine?" Sakura said as she went over and tussled with the black hair only known to the Uchiha. The waves in the hair moved with Sakura's hand.

"Mom!" Avenger shooed his mom's hand from his hair. "I'm not a little kid anymore! Dad said I need to become a ninja!" Avenger hollered.

"Well then, my boy _is_ growing up now. I remember being your age. Ino Yamanka and I used to always fight over who got your father or Sasuke. She apparently really hid that she liked Kiba Inuzuka all along." Sakura reminisced.

Sasuke grabbed a plate from the pine, newly furnished, cabinet and got a cup from the shelf next to it. He took a fork from the first drawer below the shelf and served himself lunch. Ave did the same and sat down on the newly furnished, pine table, on the left side on the white painted seat. His dad joined him and put the root beer down on the table. Sasuke poured himself a glass and then poured Ave some. Sakura took her apron off and sat down next to Ave's dad.

"Dad said he would teach me some fire style justu." Avenger said.

"He did? That takes me back to when we trained with each other with Team 7 Kakashi asked to get the bells, and Sasuke used the fireball justu. However, it didn't work. Naruto, look at him then, and look at him now, the 6th Hokage."

"Yes that was sure impressive, first Gaara becomes Kazekage of his village and now it's Naruto and being the Hokage." Sasuke said.

"I believe you should be a lightning type. You cannot perfectly perform justu. Finish eating my wonderful son." The family did so.

"Come with me, I will show you why you are this type."

"Alright father."

They went back into the training room with brown sliding doors on it, like most Asian (Chinese, Japanese, you get the picture) people have. Sasuke took chakra paper out and put chakra into it and it crinkled.

"Now you try. Pour your chakra into the paper." Sasuke handed Avenger the chakra paper.

Avenger took the paper and concentrated the chakra he had into the paper. It crumpled into a ball. Avenger threw it on the floor.

"Oops, let's try again." Sasuke gave him another one. "I guess that one acted up, use this one."

This time, he poured his chakra in the paper and it crinkled. Exactly. Avenger might not master all justu, but he thought he could.

"Believe it!" Ave cheered. "Oops wrong catch phrase. それをするためには、最善の方法に驚くばかりです。[That was the kata, this is the Romanji if you want it Japanese fans, and I'm just getting used to Japanese language. Here it is: Sore o suru tame ni ha, saize**n** no houhou ni odoroku bakari desu.] The best way to do it is to be awesome in Japanese."

That's it."

"Good, it is true. You can only use lightning type chakra. You can also get fire from using lightning based chakra."

"Can I learn the sharingan dad?"

"It took me awhile, I don't know if you could do it."

"I _know_ I can do it."

"Ok." Sasuke sighed. "Sharingan is one of the three hereditary gained justu Kekkei Genkai -"

"What is hereditary?"

"It is means passed on from parent to child. Anyway, this is not a major justu type. I will impel immense danger and you will earn the sharingan. See if you can handle this!"

Sasuke transformed into the massive Zabuza Momochi. The man carried a giant sword shaped like "a giant butcher's knife" named Kubikiribōchō (首斬り包丁; Literally meaning "Decapitating Carving Knife"[ .com]) "Come at me with your all." "Zabuza" was ready.

"But I don't know how to."

"I am forcing you to…to battle!"

"Yes sir."

Ave threw punches and kicks at the enormous man. All Zabuza did was block and try to cut him back. Ave got a small cut from the blade when Zabuza swung his sword and barely dodged.

"Take this!"

Ave became Iruka and threw a Demon Wind Shuriken at Zabuza. It looked like Zabuza hadn't noticed, but he dodged and was surprised to see a clone that threw a bomb kunai at Zabuza's feet. He was scratched by the Large Shuriken, after the kunai exploded.

"You have done well for a little punk! Chew on this! Water Clone justu!"

Another Zabuza came out from a random puddle of water on the ground next to him. It ran at Ave, he evaded and it used Water Prison Justu. Ave was trapped. The Zabuza clone made his next move by cutting Avenger's thigh. He felt this burning inside, he thought it said to him "Mortally wound your opponent" and red eyes with one comma or a tome appeared, He used substitution and stabbed him with a kunai. It splashed on the ground.

"Wow I did not know you had it in you, you pass. Age 10, Ave gets the sharingan. There is my catalogue of achievements anyone one, including me, has done." He transformed back into black shirt and white bandages wrapped with a belt of black, a white strip for every black strip.

"Good. Good Sasuke; good." A figure walked in, he was black haired and a white robe on, sort of a robe –type shirt you could call it, and brown pants. He had a black headband around his head.

"Neji, it's been very long. I miss the fights we used to have with each other, it was fun."

"I did also." Neji's cheery voice said. (Watch when Hitsugaya and Neji are paired up, I wonder what would happen?)

"My son just barely received the sharingan, our Kekkei Genkai. He is impressive."

"Daiki is 10 year old huh? He's academy age. He'll be at the top of his class for being the kid he is. This is a young and great age for something like this to occur."

Avenger cringed when he heard his real name, not something people called him. Apparently Neji-san thought it was the proper thing to do to call someone by their real name. Maybe it just was because he didn't like Sasuke's kid being called an Avenger? He wouldn't assume, but he would guess that was the reason.

"Indeed. How do you feel, being a _real_ Uchiha now son?"

Ave answered "It feels as if my heart is filled with the slight bit of fire as a candle lit in the middle of a black out. Knowing now this justu is at my disposal, I will use it to my advantage."

"Good to hear. How is your child Neji?"

"Learning Byakugan, not a fast learner, I saw him training, it was intense. Not as much as Daiki though."

Avenger grimaced again at the fact he called him that. He wished he'd quit it. It bothered him to be called a "big tree", who calls their kids that. His parents won't make that mistake again, or else. Or else Avenger would have to pound it into their old, feeble-minded brains that they have to make their kids' names make sense first!

"Well, he is growing up fast you know."

"Yes. Hey Avenger, if you ever go on Ninja missions that are terrible, the best way is to say 'K thanks bye' and leave."

"As in the words of Arby and the Chief, I would have to agree, if I were his age. That's awesome!" Neji was trying to enliven the very pressured atmosphere.  
"No you mean, excellent!" Sasuke put together with what Neji said. Excellent is said and a continuous, very colored light flashes for a bit and disappears.

"Woah that's cool." Avenger added.

Naruto was at his desk, with a stack of papers as usual. His head lifted off of the desk as he heard something. Naruto cupped his hand to his right ear as he strained to hear what the noise was. The excellent! That's what it was. This was Naruto's one chance to make his character become actually popular.

"I can do that too… excellent!" Wind whooshes and crickets chirp. "Still don't have it-Wait… Wait... Sasuke, Neji and Kiba can do it, but not me? That's not fair." There was a pause. "At least I still have you Clucky." A chicken appears out from the right side of Naruto's desk. It clucks. Now we will go back to Avenger and Sasuke.

"Yeah, this is how this world works. I'd better leave, my son, Miuzaki, needs to train. Bye." Neji said. And with that he teleported away.

"I will teach you that trick also, Ave-kun." Sasuke said.

"Ok."

"Fireball justu is one of the most important fire style justu can learn. You need to train yourself how to blow fire from mouth that is made with oil that is produced from the gums on the roof of your mouth when you go to blow out the fire. That's a handful."

"Yes it is Father."

"Just remember to blow fire and let your tongue hit the roof of your mouth, the friction lighting a fire to create a fire ball."

"Ok. Should we do it outside on the dock so we don't destroy this room?"

"Yes son, let's do it." They walked outside on the dock. "I remember my dad, Fugaku Uchiha, teaching me how to fireball justu here. He was the Police Chief of the Uchiha clan's police force."

"Alright, here it goes!" Avenger stepped 2 feet forward. He thought "Just the roof of your mouth striking your tongue producing friction to create fire." Ave let his tongue swiftly go across his mouth and blew out fire.

"Now, concentrate the fire chakra into a fireball!"

"Got it!" He let it swirl into a bright ball that was the sun in the afternoon shining with glory.

"Good my son, you have learned this. In one day, you have become a true Uchiha. Now for the Phoenix Flower Justu. All it is is little spits of fireballs. They rain on your opponent, epically charring them. Hopefully it doesn't miss."

"Here I go!" He struck his tongue and spat 7 or 8 fireballs at the water and it rippled. They splashed into the water after the ripple effect.

"Wow, I never knew my 10 year-old is that capable."

"Thanks, I can pass the Academy this year dad, do you think?"

"Yes. You are going to take the final exam and pass at this age?"

"I would gladly do such as thing. Do you think Iruka sensei and the Hokage would allow this to pass?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Sasuke proudly confirmed that his son would be enough of an Uchiha to model his brother Itachi. "Let's go to the Hokage's office, see what he thinks."

"Alright."

They did so. It was a simple day in the village. There were average people on the streets. Ninjas were performing missions and the village guard towers alert the Hokage at any sign of trouble. The Hokage's "Mansion" looked peaceful and how Naruto's bright smiling face was on the mountain behind the Mansion. Standing at the Hokage's door at the Mansion was a man with his face masked; he had white hair and a blue headband of the leaf covering his left eye. He wore a regular Jonin uniform. He was the famous "Copy Ninja" Kakashi.

"Welcome Sasuke. Long time no see used-to-be pupil."

"Well it has been sometime. I miss those when you used to teach me the chidori."

"Yeah I do too. So what are you doing here today?"  
"I'm asking the Hokage if my son can jump up to take the academy test. He proved himself when I turned into Zabuza Momochi. He knows his Ninja knowledge."

"That's good to hear, he's advancing well. Hope he says yes, see you later."

"See you master." Sasuke replied.

He took his son up the stairs to the Hokage's office. The brown doors as a Chunin ran past them. Naruto, the 6th Hokage, was busy doing paper work at his desk.

"Hello, it's been a long time-Sasuke."

"Yes, I agree, it has. It's been a long whole. Look at you all high and mighty. I'm just a ninja. This is my son, Daiki, or Avenger as his friends call him."

"So what do you want Sasuke?"

"I was wondering if I could pass my son as a real Ninja, and you would let me get him into the Academy Final, and skip the rest of the class. Is that ok?"

"No problem. I'll send a message to Iruka. Ninja 1 and Ninja 2 get in here." 2 Chunin hurried in. They each had a # on the back of their shirts. The left one was one and the other was 2.  
"Yes sir, what do you need?" Ninja 1 inquired.

Naruto wrote a message on a piece of paper. "Give this to Iruka Umino."

"Right away!" Ninja 2 acknowledged. He took the note and rushed out with Ninja 1 and left.

"Thank you Hokage." Ave said.

"I'm always here, don't worry."

"Oh yeah, by the way, could you teach me Rasengan some time?" Ave suggested.

"Um…maybe. I'll keep a note here on my desk." He got a yellow sticky note and wrote on it and put it on his desk. "Got you covered."

"You're the best Hokage ever!"

"Yeah I am. See ya when I teach you the Rasengan."

"Ok bye." With that, the 2, Sasuke and Avenger left the room. That started the Ultimate Ninja's journey. But he first had to pass the test.

Avenger and his dad went home. Ave would take the test tomorrow, a day of training tires someone out. They ate a wonderful dinner of pizza. Then, at 8:00 pm, Ave went to sleep. The next morning was pretty easy.

Ave and Sasuke went over to the Ninja Academy building. They started into the Teacher's office. Iruka had a laptop on his desk. He was typing something up. Ave walked up to his desk. He tapped Iruka's arm.

"Hey, wait what? Oh it's you Sasuke, how's life treating you?" Iruka questioned.

"It's been hectic and relaxing at the same time." Sasuke responded.

"That's great. A ninja sent a message. You're willing to go through with this?"

"As long as it's for my son."  
"Good enough. Sasuke you can sit down over there." Iruka pointed to wooden chairs lined up at the back of his office. Sasuke went back there and sat in one of the chairs.

"Ok Daiki, show me you shadow clone justu." Avenger frowned when Iruka had said that. At least this was someone who was important saying that name.

"Yes Iruka sensei." Avenger replied. He put the hand sign up and a perfectly good clone dressed in a black shirt and cargo pants with black hair stood beside him.

"Good, you know well."

"Thank you sir." With a poof the clone disappeared.

"You are now a Genin. Take this headband." The band was red and the metal plate on it had a leaf etched into it.

"This is gonna be great! Dad did you hear? I'm a Genin!"

Sasuke stood up and went over to his son."Yes I did. Wonderful my son, you have started to bring the Uchiha back to its full glory. Good job Ave."

Then the two headed out. Iruka shouted "Good luck being a Genin!" The door shut. The way home was peaceful. Sakura left the house to talk with Ino and how she and Kiba were doing, on their kid. Ino was pregnant now with her second child. Ino and Kiba were sitting on the porch bench with the eldest son, Kipa. Ino was in a purple shirt with sleeves and a purple **modest** skirt (In Shippuden she doesn't show modesty.) Kiba had exactly what he wore when Naruto got back from his 2 and half years of training with Jiraiya, a leather coat and pants that were solid black. Several bandages covered his left thigh. Their son was in a heron colored jacket with the fuzzy lining on the hood.

"Hey, hi Ino, how's your 2nd kid?" Sakura spoke as she strolled over to the house.

"Well…" Ino started as she shifted on the bench over a foot to the right. "It's two months and now Kipa is 4 years old. His birthday was last week. I seem to be craving cheese, it's the weirdest thing, not that there is anything wrong with that."

"I craved spinach when I was pregnant with Daiki. If I had said that when he was around, he would have got mad. That sounds pleasing. That's ok."

"Eh you can't call it ok; I've been taking care of the dogs here. Money has been low for dog food, I don't get much."

"Sasuke, he has the job of carrying mail between villages, almost everywhere. He can't be a Ninja any more. So he's a dad and a mentor to Daiki. He also doesn't get time off much." Sakura figured.

"Yes, he definitely has to do as much as Kiba would. That is average." Ino remarked.

"All you do is grow flowers and sell them!" Kiba had a angry mark on his left forehead.

"Calm down, we make the same amount of money as them."

"Thank you Ino. I'm sorry." They hugged and kissed.

"Yuck, mommy and daddy are kissing, Ew!" Kipa made a scrunched up face a stuck his tongue out.

They sat back on the bench. "It is the way of Destiny. It intertwines couples' lives together." Kiba said.

"No way, girls are nasty!"

"You will see that's wrong soon son." Ino told him.

"Ha-ha, that kid is gonna be rough, I'll tell you that." Sakura said.

"Yes he will be." Ino said.

"Hi mom!" Sasuke and Ave walked by. "How's it going?"

"Good thank you!" Sakura waved to her son.

"He's a Genin now." Sasuke said.

"That's outstanding!" Sakura responded.

"Hopefully you'll train well, I love you son."

"I love you too mom! See ya at home." Ave said.

"Bye!" Sakura finished. "Ugh, that kid's my favorite, being mine obviously."

Avenger walked down the dirt road in front of Ino's house, similar to a neighborhood. The house they lived at was 4 "blocks" away as they are in American neighborhoods. The two got home. Sasuke grabbed a soda from the fridge and the soda fizzled when the bottle was opened. Avenger sat down at the table with a cup he grabbed from the cabinet near the door.

"Can you get me a cup too son? Thank you." Sasuke said.

Avenger got _another _cup out of the cabinet for his dad. At least he didn't have to get a ton of cups, or even wash them. Phew. Avenger sat down and placed the cup on the table. He began to fiddle with the metal on his headband, while his dad poured the root beer in the blue-shade cup. Then his dad sat down and poured himself some in his tall red cup.

Chapter 2: "Stanger Danger"

Ave's dad grabbed a Leaf Village Bulletin or the Konoha Newspaper. The article he was very interested in was that an odd child and supposedly "teleported" away without a trace. This kid was stealing food and other supplies necessary for survival in the restaurant industry. He then put the newspaper on his left and took a sip. Sasuke was pondering if he should tell his son about this article. What would he do? Why not? It may spark an idea in him from his will of fire.

"Son?" Sasuke began.

"Yes dad?" Ave answered.

"Have you heard of this 'odd child' that has been stealing food and supplies from stores?"  
"Yes I have heard of him, somewhat. Old man at the ramen shop says that his noodles keep magically disappearing out of his pot. He also told me that he was sure that those noodles couldn't have been stolen with genjustu, or else he would have known it was gone. I think this felony is this 'odd child's' fault."

"Do you know this boy?"

"No I do not know him, personally, but I know I could find him in a cinch."

"First you have to tie your headband on son. That's what a true needs. Also, I would like you to have my clothes when I was your age." Sasuke handed him neatly folded light-brown cargo shorts and a blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. The headband was on top of it.

"Thanks dad." He took the clothes and headband and put them on in the bathroom. He came out looking like 12 year-old Sasuke. Then he took a drink and gulped all the rest, half the cup he had was left, of root beer.

"Do not underestimate this child. He may be armed with super natural powers."

"I won't overlook this kid." Avenger hugged his dad."Thanks." Then he teleported to the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

Ave thought that if he tried to search for the kid and bring the Uchiha blood to the surface, the sharingan, it might work. "Now where would this thief be?" Ave wondered. He strolled carefully behind the stone tiles and opened the door to the back. He opened slowly, for being framed for something he didn't do would be insane, he feared it. On the lookout, Ave went in.

The kitchen was tiled everywhere with white tile, except for the wooden cabinets. The counter were not tile, they were a lighter wood than the cabinets. He crept in closer, and closed the door. Avenger could smell the ramen being made in the room adjacent to the kitchen. He tiptoed to the pot on the west wall counter of the room. Then suddenly, a child appeared from nowhere and stuck his hands in the pot.

Just before he could leave, Avenger cried "Stop thief!' The kid with the messed up black hair ran to the door and opened it. Avenger was thinking, thoughts rushed through his head. What could he do? Wait… he had learned that genjustu spell from a wise old master, Kakashi. He had said he had first used it on Sakura to trick her that Sasuke was dying. Maybe Avenger could use this to… yes.

The kid tried to leave. As soon as he stepped out of the door, a ton of piles of ramen stacked up to him. It looked like gold in a cavern, waiting for someone to claim it. The kid's mouth watered as tried to grab the food. He fell flat on his face.

"Gotcha!" Avenger cried. "I knew this would work, food was all it took to subdue him!"

"Ugh… hungry…" The kid said.

"You want food, let's go order some, I'll do it. You owe me." Avenger said.

"Ok." The kid said.

They walked from the right side to the front. Avenger lifted the small curtain and walked in. A grey haired man with a kind look on his face and a brown haired girl with her hair in a pigtail in the back, wearing a white bandanna on her head, were behind the counter.

"Hey old man!" Avenger called.

"Hello!" The man stopped for a minute. "Hey… I know that kid next to you, he's stolen from me a bunch of times!"

"Really old man Teuchi! I would have _never_ guessed that."

"I'm dying here, let's eat." The kid demanded.

"Ok. Here's 600 yen for 2 large miso ramen bowls."

Avenger handed him the money. A sometime later, Teuchi gave them the bowls. They started eating after pulling apart the chopstick. The kid tried desperately to use the chopsticks.

"So, you got a name?" Avenger asked the kid.

The kid responded after taking a bite, finally, "My name is Fritz."

"How'd you manage to get here? You don't look like you're from here."

"Yeah. I somehow teleported from my world after a power failure at my house. I was at my computer, and somehow, it transported me to this world during the power failure. It sucked me in. Then I noticed I didn't eat so I smelled Ramen and started stealing food. Sorry old man."

"You should be. Just kidding, it's ok." Teuchi said.

"That's interesting… You wanna come over to my place?" Avenger asked after finishing his bowl.

Fritz ate up the whole bowl "Yeah, your parents are probably cool… Let's go." He stood up.

"See ya old man Teuchi!" Avenger called out.

"Bye!" Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame (her name means iris [菖蒲] or pattern [文目] or "to murder" or "to wound" [危め]. {From .com} I wonder what would happen if I made her actually say and do something), waved. They left.

Teuchi said "They must be good kids."

Avenger and Fritz walked down the path from the Ichiraku Ramen to the Uchiha's house. They saw people walking to other places. A few moments later, they got to the house. Avenger's mom was out on the porch watering the plants.

"Oh hi Ave, wait… who's your friend there?" His mom questioned.

"His name is Fritz. I caught him sneaking around Ichiraku Ramen stealing food, I'll tell you about his story at dinner." Avenger answered.

They all went inside. Sasuke was coming back from training, he was sweating. Sakura was going to get dinner prepared early, in case anyone wanted some right then and there. Fritz and Avenger sat down in the family room. The family room had wooden chairs in it.

"How did you get your gravity-defying black hair? I want mine to look like that." Avenger asked.

"Mom and dad make you-that's what happened." Fritz briefly summed it up.

"Cool… So do you have special powers?" Avenger questioned.

"Yeah, I got some… I wish I could show you."

"We can train out in the backyard."

"Sweet, you'll be amazed by what you'll see."

They headed out back. The vast river contrasted to the house and the green grass.

"Let's see what you can do!" Avenger challenged.

"It's on!" Fritz shouted.

They clashed, Avenger threw the first punch, Fritz blocked. Suddenly an aura burst out from his right hand he had blocked with. The blue fire consumed him. Fritz threw Ave behind him. Then he charged a blue blast in cupped hands.

"Kame-ha-me-ha!" Fritz yelled.

He threw his hands out, still cupped, in front of his chest. The blue blast was shot as a long stream of explosive power. Avenger dove to the right as it rushed past him. After the blast faded into the blue, blue sky, the ground was carved up. The rift went 3ft feet from Fritz, and then it stopped.

'Nice shot!" Avenger complimented Fritz.

"Thanks. I learned it from my father. He is a great man."

"Show me more!"

"Sure."

Fritz dashed behind Avenger and smashed Avenger into the ground. Avenger substituted and left hooked Fritz. He grabbed Ave's fist and threw him to the ground in front of him. Avenger got up and created two shadow clones.

"Go get him!" Avenger commanded as the clones.

The one on the left threw a left kick to Fritz's side and he grabbed his leg and punched him in the gut as he disappeared. The right one bashed Fritz with his left and right fists and upper-cut him. It hardly fazed him. Fritz lifted his right leg and kicked him and sent him flying into Avenger.

"Man your tough." Avenger said.

"You need help up?" Fritz asked as he held his hand out.

"Thanks." He grabbed Fritz's hand and he pulled him up which helped Avenger get to his feet.

"Dinner time!" Sakura called.

The two kids ran into the house, opened and closed the wooden sliding door. Sasuke walked in the front door as the three already in the house sat down at the table.

"Yum… Orange chicken and rice, sounds good." Sasuke said.

Sakura replied "Thanks for continuing to compliment my cooking dear." They kissed; Fritz and Avenger turned their heads away.

"Ew…!" They simultaneously said. Their heads turned back after the horror movie was over.

"It's life, you'll have to do it someday, and you'll understand there's more to women then you know now." Sasuke advised.

"Yuck, no way!" Avenger protested.

"You'll learn…" Sakura said as she and Sasuke sat down.

"Let's eat!" Fritz exclaimed.

Avenger told his parents about how he found Fritz, his story and how Ave treated the both of them to Ramen. Avenger explained the part where they trained and how Fritz did the "Kamehameha."

"That's surprising. I didn't expect he would be so good. So, kid, how are you gonna get home?" Sasuke asked.

"I…I'll hang out here."

"You can stay here as long as you want." Sakura said.

She almost regretted saying that, but it was the best for a kid didn't know where he was. He was all alone in the world, now he could have family. It was good for Fritz. She just wished that this Fritz wouldn't be a traitor and rip the Uchiha family off. Most likely not, Avenger and Fritz were already best friends.

"Thanks." Fritz replied.

Ave assayed "You can come to the ninja academy with me, if you want, Fritz."

"Yeah, I think I will."

They finished their food, put the dishes in the sink, and went out of the room. They came to the hallway and turned right to the first door. Avenger opened the door and they went in. Hus room was full of stuff. Not so clean, it looked like a dump. Clothes everywhere, his room was dirty. The computer he had was black, and on a brown desk in the far right corner. Ave's dresser was in the far left closest corner. The bed was in the left side of the room, when you stood at the door, in the middle of the two corners. His window was in between the computer and the left far corner.

"Awesome looking room…" Fritz said.

"Thanks." Ave said.

"Wait, what's your name?" Fritz inquired.

Avenger put his hand to his head and let it down when he spoke "It's Avenger. You wouldn't want to know the meaning of my real name."

"Ok. Can I use your computer for Netflix?"

"It's 叙事詩の フリックス [jojishi no furikkusu] in Japanese or Epic flix in English."

"Ok cool." Fritz walked over to Ave's computer and sat down at the black, comfy chair.

His background was Itachi and Sasuke back to back. Sasuke has Chidori and Itachi has Amatarasu around him.

"Who's that dude in blue? He looks kinda a lot like you." Fritz asked.

"It's my dad, Sasuke, when he was 12 or 13."

"Who's the dude in black?"

"It's my uncle, Itachi."

"Cool, he looks awesome."

"IKR."

Fritz clicked on Nine-t Fox. The browser opened and typed in . The orange and blue screen made the Epicflix title look "Boss Boss Boss" (LOL.) Fritz typed into the Flix search bar Assassin's Creed. He pressed enter it brought up results. He clicked on the first one, the play button for AC (Assassin's Creed) Lineage and started watching.

Avenger had a TV in the left far corner of the room with an Xbox 360 in the TV stand cabinet (which was brown) under the TV. The Wii, PS3, and controllers were in the small grey cabinet next to it. Avenger had a ton of games in the 2 shelves above the systems. Avenger picked out the Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Storm Generations from the Xbox games. Then he opened the case, pressed Y to eject the disc drive, put the disc, and pressed Y again to close the disc drive. The games loaded for a bit and Ave picked the orange a blue controller with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura from Shippuden on the front.

The two had a blast there, for several hours. Then they got ready to sleep. Ave brushed his teeth and came back. He had his black and red PJ's and hopped in bed. Avenger got the mattress under his bed and got a blanket from under the comp desk. The pillow was also under the desk.

Avenger asked "Turn off the light please, will ya?"

"Alright."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Fritz put the pillow on the mattress and flipped the switch. Then he got in bed and put the blanket over his body.

Chapter 3: Assignment

They slept a good sleep. When they woke up the next morning, Ave changed and got ready for the Academy. Fritz was looking tired as he got up, hair a mess and his eyes were drooped. He glanced around, hardly thinking.

"Wait what? How are you gonna sneak me in the Academy, Avenger? Everyone will know I am the thief."  
Fritz dryly questioned him.

"Well, just dress up like you're a new ninja in training." Cleverly said by Avenger.

"Ok, gotcha." They went to the table and had a most wonderful breakfast, french toast.

Sakura was getting up to leave, when she asked Avenger "Do you have lunch for the two of you?"

"No, not yet, but I will get them, if you pack the lunches."

"Alright, coming up."

She made two sandwiches that were PB&J. Then she stuffed two plastic bags each with three cookies in two brown paper bags. She took the sandwiches, put each of them in a plastic bag, and put one in each brown bag. Sakura handed one brown bag to the each of them.

"Thanks mom."

"Sure. Go have fun."

Sasuke walks in, dressed. He asks "You need to sneak in the ninja academy right?" The two kids nodded. "I have my old clothes you can wear. They are the black shirt and cargo pants that Avenger use to wear. With them on, the kids will think you're my brother's son or something like that. Go ahead take it." Sasuke suggested.

"Good idea dad. Thanks." Avenger said.

"No problem, glad to help." Sasuke hesitated. "Take the clothes and headband; I am ok with you using it_ as long as_ I get it back, ok?" He held out the outfit.

"Yes sir." Fritz responded as he took the uniform.

"What about the headband dad?" Ave asked.

"Just use the one tucked in the right pants pocket."

The two kids took a lunch sack each for themselves and Fritz changed into Sasuke's clothes. They looked good. Fritz looked like Sasuke with messy hair.

"Bye son!" Sakura called as she walked up to them when they were at the door. She kissed Avenger on the cheek.

"Mom!" He exclaimed.

"Go have a good time!" Bye!"

They shut the wooden sliding door and left. They walked down the path to the Academy. Other students rambled along, talking all the while. Fritz was trying to tie his headband on.

"Hey can you help me?"

"Sure." Ave said. He grabbed the blue ends to tie and got them in a regular "bunny-eared" knot.

"There you go."

"You're the best."

"I know."

They continued walking. Kids and their parents strolled on the path to the academy as well. Ave hoped this would all go well. His teacher said this week they would get teams. It was possibly today. No bueno (not good in Spanish) if Fritz and Avenger weren't in the same team. The friends stopped. At that instant, a girl in exquisite brown shirt and skirt ran into their path, her red hair a blazing fire, whizzed past Avenger's face. Avenger almost fainted, that hair was close to scarring his tender skin. At least it smelled like strawberries. Once he realized what was going on, two kids ran ahead of them, chasing this girl. Avenger wanted to get them, being an "Avenger" for his pals. So he sped to them.

"Wait!" Fritz shouted as Ave tackled the bullies.

The girl halted. Avenger got up and held the bullies by the collars of their shirts. Fritz was surprised by how strong Avenger was, after all he did not know his mom was a medic wrestler (I use the term to describe her strength [wrestler] not that she is one.) He wanted to punch them in the stomach and throw them to the floor, but he would get in trouble and blow their cover. Avenger was going to give them the pep talk when Fritz broke through the apparent barrier of teleporting in this world, for now he was near the girl. Fritz thought his speed would help him win the girl. Not so. The bullies were amazed.

Avenger scolded them "So you can go ahead and pick on a girl? Sure… she isn't even your size. So- do yourself a favor and BACK OFF!"

Avenger let the bullies go and they scurried into the Academy, for they were afraid for their lives. Avenger went up the girl. Apparently she had been crying. Fritz wanted to cheer her up, but he wasn't good at that kind of thing. Ave was gonna be the hero this time. Fritz thought "One point for Ave on the ladies, 0 for me and the ladies."

"Why are you crying?" Ave quizzed.

"Those boys beat me up." She sobbed.

"I showed them, it is okay." Ave said, but he didn't notice that she had a bruise on her face a few bruises on her arms and legs.

The girl sniffed "Are you sure they won't bother me?"

"Yes, as long as we are around, my friend Mareo and I will protect you from those mean nasty bullies."

"Thank you."

"You are definitely welcome." She giggled.

"Would you like to be walked into the school?" Avenger gingerly addressed her.

"Yes. I forgot to tell you, I'm Maiya."

"I am Daiki."

For once he didn't throw up when he said his real name, maybe because he was around a beautiful girl. His mom was right, girls aren't all that bad. Saving a damsel in distress gives you rewards. She'll have a heart for him, that's all Avenger was thinking about. She can accept him now Ave saved her.

"You can call me Avenger." He almost blushed as he said that.

The Avenger and Maiya sauntered to the academy while a jealous Fritz trudged behind them. Fritz was sorting out his thoughts. It was hard, he really wanted a girl and at the same time he was happy for Avenger. Fritz just came up with a solution. He would stop determining the state of his chaotic brain and get to the academy. Fritz caught up with Avenger and walked on his left side to the stairs. He opened the door. The three of them stared down the hallway. It was confusing to them, but Avenger was the leader and the other two followed. They saw a map of the academy. That showed them that the room was the 2nd door on the right. There were 4 sets of stairs divided by 4 long desks in the middle. These stairs lead to the desks in each row. There were the same amount of desks as there were in the middle as there were on the left and right sides of the classroom. Avenger got a complete view of Maiya's outfit she wore as they moved down the stairs on the far right side. The sleeves of her brown shirt were cut-off at a triangular point. She wore regular blue sandals, as most ninjas did. The group went to the bench in the front on that far right side. Avenger sat on the right side of the bench, Maiya sat in the middle, and Fritz sat on the other end. Fritz turned to his left. A blonde kid in orange and blue sat in the bench, next to them, on the right.

"Hey Avenger! Do you like Maiya? I bet you do." The blonde kid deducted.

"Leave him alone! He just saved Maiya from bullies!" Fritz stood up for Ave.

"Oh, you think you can help the Avenger, the one who saves his friends, overcome his bullies?" The blonde kid, Makato, investigated.

"Yes I can!"

"Quiet!" Iruka roared. The voices in the room turned into whispers. "Now I will announce the squads and their members." Iruka commenced the squad placement.

"What are we gonna do?" Fritiz asked Ave.

"Be calm, it'll work out." Avenger said.

"Maybe we'll all be in one squad." Maiya said.

"Yeah…" Avenger said. He envisioned the three of them being in a squad. He would love that.

"And Maiya, Mareo, and Daiki are a team. I wonder how Mareo got on the roster. Oh well. You meet your Jonin master in a little bit. He will pick you up."

"This is gonna be fun." Fritz sarcastically said.

"Yes I am with Maiya! Yipee! Now we can all protect her!" Avenger said.

"Thank you for vowing to protect me, now that got us here by luck." Maiya said.

"Sometimes luck doesn't do it for you like that." Iruka cleared up their conspiracies. "See ya later! I'll be in my office."

By now, everyone had left. They had been picked up by their Jonin and went to train. Avenger was thinking "This reminds of Kakashi, Naruto's sensei. His sensei was the 4th Hokage. The fourth's sensei was Jiraiya. This was gonna take awhile." They waited. A little bit, yeah right, they had to wait an hour. Mareo, or Fritz, was getting bored. So he grabbed a stool and put a whiteboard eraser, still full of expo marker filth in it, between the door and the wall and the top.

"Don't embarrass me in front of Maiya!" Ave angrily shouted. She chuckled.

"It's fine…" She said. "It's ok; I still like you for who you are 'Avenger' or Daiki." Maiya was still getting used to Ave's preferred name; it was okay if _she_ called him Daiki.

Fritz casted pug dog's face when she mentioned of that name, Daiki. "Don't say that name, it is a taboo. Avenger believes he no longer exists anymore."

"_Very _funny. I don't care if she says it, she still hasn't got used to Avenger." Ave said.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Shush… someone is coming." Maiya warned.

They heard footsteps. Fritz backed away from the door and sat where the other two were. The man with orange cloak with black flames on it opened the door. The yellow hair spiky hair was hit by an eraser, and the expo debris went everywhere.

"I was expecting my son to do that, but a ninja in a ninja's costume was something else." The man said.

He came into the room, brushing his hair off. "Hello, I am your Hokage, Naruto, I am going to make you three the new Sanin. This kid, who is he? I know he can't be this Mareo, he's too rare to be the regular rare. Right?"

"Yes sir. You found it out. I am Fritz."

"Good we got that taken care of. Second, I noticed Fritz played the same trick I did on my sensei. He wasn't and till this day he isn't pleased, I still am laughing about it. So, can you introduce yourselves?"

"I am Maiya." The red-haired girl said. I like to draw, my favorite justu is the shadow clone justu, and I am somewhat educated in the Academy, I passed with a B. People make fun of me for my red hair."

"Why do people make fun of your red hair?" Avenger inquired.

"They think I am a Tomato for my round face and red hair. I just run away, hoping they don't try to beat me up. They also call me Ginger."

Naruto said "Ah, that reminds me of my mom, people teased her and called her Tomato. I don't have my parents around anymore, but they are in my heart." He put his hands on the spot where your heart is on your chest. "My dad was the Fourth Hokage. He was strong." Naruto took his hands off of his chest and placed them back at his sides.

"That's sad sir." Maiya said.

"I know. Next." Naruto entreated.

"I am Daiki. My nickname, the name I would like to be called, is Avenger. I am the one who has no tolerance for no good meanies who pick a fight with my friends. I stick up for them. I even had to kick Maiya's bullies butts this morning before we were assigned the squads. I like playing video games. My favorite justu would also have to be Shadow Clone Justu; it is strategically smart to use this in battle. Out maneuver the opponent and out numbering them works best. You can also find out information with the shadow clone justu in secret, ninja hiding spots. I was an A + student in the Academy."

"I am Fritz, you know. I like to train and my favorite move I have learned it is called the 'kamehameha.' I haven't actually taken academy, but I have been to a school. I pass with a C."

"Good. My Jonin was Kakashi, but my 'skills trainer' was Jiraiya or you could call him 'Pervy Sensei.'" Naruto snickered. "He would laugh if he heard me now. He's in a better place. "

"Is that better place Mc Donald's?" Fritz posed.

"No, it's where they serve you hamburgers all day for free, sure... of course not!" Avenger teased.

"He went to heaven." Maiya said.

"Your first exercise is at sunup tomorrow. Don't eat and come to the training field then."

"Yes sensei." Maiya said.

"You guys wanna train the rest of the day at the trainin' grounds?" Avenger asked.

"Sure, I'm up for it! We need the training for tomorrow. What about you good-looking?" Fritz said.

Maiya blushed "Ok…" diffident, she was ready.

"Fritz!" Ave vociferated.

"Sorry…" He said "I guess I want to make a move on you girl." Fritz jokingly said.

"Ugh… you annoy me sometimes."

"See you sensei!" Maiya bade him farewell.

"Goodbye. See ya tomorrow.

Chapter 4: "I'm not talking about the game, I'm talking about practice."- Allen Iverson

The group walked out. Naruto chuckled. "They are gonna get along just fine . I wonder how they are gonna be tomorrow." He wondered. "Hm…"

The grassy fields made the 3 logs in the area look like 3 people in a basketball stadium. On the opposite side was a stone. All the brave ninja who were KIA were on it. **K**illed **I**n **A**ction. Trees surrounded the area, the _whole _area. Fritz pulled a punch at Ave and he struck him in the shoulder. Maiya came behind both of them and threw them to the ground by pushing their necks and shoving them straight into the ground. Thud.

"Ow, that was good, but I have much better." He charged a red aura. It closed in around him then covered his body with a real red glow, literally on his skin. "Kaioken!" His aura soared in the air and exploded like solar flares.

"Woah! You never said you had that!" Ave concluded.

"Yeah, I was waiting till now!"

Avenger tried to right hook Fritz and he came back with a punch straight to the face, stopping his right punch with his right hand. Maiya made haste and used a clone to smack Fritz; he was not harmed one bit. He shot a blast at her and she hit the ground hard.

"Revenge." Avenger bellowed. "Don't be mean to her!" He was starting to get red eyes. "I won't let you kill her!" Then a colon appeared in his eyes. "

"You will get pounded!"

"Take a chill pill bro, I am sorry."

"_NEVER!" _Avenger moved fast and kicked Fritz with his right foot, sending him a walloping 4 feet.

"Ugh." Fritz got on one knee, and Avenger kicked his head, and the effect: Fritz was a precisely aimed Combat Rifle bullet from Roland in Borderlands straight into the middle log.

"That's enough Avenger, you'll kill him!" Maiya desperately shouted.

"You're right. Forgive me Fritz."

"What!" Fritz exclaimed. "Wait wait, wait… I heard your dad learned Chidori at 13. You could learn it now." Fritz commented.

"Yes I need another Sharingan tomoe. I think that's what he said was the requirement. Give me some time to think…" Avenger used that smart brain of his to remember. That was it. His dad had said before they started training, before he transformed into Zabuza "The only time I will teach you the Chidori is when you get 3 tomoe. Only time will tell." Avenger said "Yes, that was the requirement."

"Let's stop." Maiya said.

Fritz and Ave said together "Agreed." They only agreed with the girl because she was pretty.

Man, sometimes guys need to stop thinking about girls all the time, anyway, back to the story. They went home, sweating.

"See ya Maiya!" Ave said as they got to the door of the Uchiha family's house.

"See ya cutie, see ya tomorrow." She blew a kiss to him. Maiya turend and left. Then she disappeared out of sight.

"Hey! That was my kiss!" Fritz said as he pushed and shoved and Ave pushed and shoved back.

"Let's go, I don't want to miss my videogame time." Ave said.

"Yeah."

Avenger opened the door. They went in. Ave shut the door when they were both inside. Fritz contemplated something. He thought that the Japanese people would take their shoes off when they got into the house. He'd seen it in movies, so why did Avenger's family did the same. Fritz thought it was for respect.

"I thought you guys would take your shoes off in the house. Why not?" Fritz asked.

"Well, it's just a family custom, not all the people here are forced to do it. It's like… It's like parents choosing to let their kids play on the weekdays or not." Ave said.

"Oh alright, cool."

"How did you guys do at school?" Sakura asked.

"It was cool; I got to be a Sanin like Fritz and Maiya under the Hokage." Avenger replied.

"That's great!"

Sasuke walked in through the door, closed it, and went and put his arms around the two boys' shoulders. "I never had that opportunity to do that. Don't take it for granted, for more experiences like that will come around. That's excellent my son."

"Let me tell you what Fritz and I found out today dad."

"Alright Ave."

They sat down at the table. Sakura was cooking ramen. Yes, Avenger was thinking about how good lunch was and was hungry after a long training.

"I saved Maiya from some bullies this morning." Ave proudly told his dad.

"I watched." Fritz sadly said.

"That's interesting." Sasuke said.

Avenger added "They won't bother her again, that's foshizzle or for sure."

"Another word added to the caveman vocab." Sasuke said.

"I played a trick on Naruto today, he didn't see it, and a whiteboard eraser fell on his head. It covered his hair. Luckily, he didn't get mad, he thought it was funny." Fritz mentioned.

Sasuke remembered from way back when "Yes, that was the same trick he used on Kakashi. Payback, it hurts."

"Yep. I had an epic training session with Avenger today. It made me sore, but I had a great time getting able to show off my power." Fritz said.

"Yeah, I went a little too overboard, but Maiya managed to calm me down before I went all psycho. Oh and dad; I got my 2nd tome for my sharingan." Ave said.

"That was good of her. I got my sharingan when I was 12. You have succeeded me, I wanted you to succeed Itachi, but I guess that would have been hard to do." Sasuke was proud of his son.

"Can I learn the chidori someday?" Ave wanted to know.

"Get another level of sharingan and you can."

"That's beast! Fritz what do you think?"

"That's super special awesome man."

"Yeah that Kaioken was spectacular too."

"The sound of it makes me jealous you have it." Sasuke said.

Yes, I were you, I would be jealous." Fritz said.

"So is it true you like Maiya?" Sasuke asked,

"Dad!"

"Yes… I do like her. She's nice, smart, and looks good."

"Oh, I guess I was right." Fritz joked.

Ave blushed "Stop! You guys are making me red!"

"That's good, it's a natural reaction." Sakura said.

"You guys are mean!" They all laughed.

"Ave, you've been so good these past few days. Thanks." Sakura said with kindness.

"I'm glad that I've been that way."

Sakura smelled something. It smelled like fire. "Oh no! That's the Ramen!" She starts stirring it.

"Raptor got your tongue?" Fritz kidded.

"Ha, that's a good one." Avenger chortled.

"What is this, an inside joke?" Sasuke thought out loud.

"Ok here's how you old people are: Cavemen equal old people plus senile brains + no REAL cars." Fritz said.

Sakura laughed "That's funny how you think." She said as she stirred the ramen "I believe dinner's done."

"Sweet. I'll get plates!" Ave exclaimed.

"Forks are mine!' Fritz shouts.

"Aw, ok I'll get cups." Sauske said with a depressed tone.

"Honey what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"They're cups…"

"Oh they're cups, you've done forks a ton of times."

"Ok, let me get up, if this ape-like body will let me." He pushes down with his hands on the table and got up. "Ok that worked!"

"You're thirty and your body has problems?" Sakura said.

"We're already done!" Avenger shouted as he ran around the table. Fritz stood at the end of the table on the left side."

"Slow poke. I was here before you ran around the table." Fritz said.

"Nu-uh."

"You too."

"ok whatever loser."

"What did you call me!"

"Nothing."

Sasuke said "Man, I can't even be done in time." He walks to his right and turns left. He sees Sakura and lightly presses his lips to hers. Then she got the ramen and went past him.

"Would you get the drink dear too?" Sakura sweetly asked.

"Sure…" He said as he took the cups from the cabinet above the sink and stove out of the 1st shelf. Then he grabbed the milk out of the fridge. It had a cow on the front, he shook it. "Heh-heh, moo."

"That's my joke!" Kakashi yelled from afar.

"No!" Sasuke yelled back.

"From Naruto abridged it has been!"

"Whatever!" Sasuke shut the fridge door and walked back to the table; put the cups on the table each in their spots. He sat down in the middle left side of the table. Avenger sat opposite of him, Fritz sat next to him. Sakura sat on the same side as Sasuke.

"Dig in!" Fritz cheered. He grabbed the spoon from the Ramen pot and served himself some. Then he gave it to Avenger. Ave served himself some and passed it on to his parents.

"Oh yeah," he took a bite. Avenger said with his mouth full "Mom and dad, did you know that Naruto figured out Fritz was Mareo."

"Really?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah."

"Gosh man, try harder next time to keep my identity a secret. I may be a Z-Fighter someday. Just like Gohan."

"Wait, you mean Goku's son, Gohan?" Avenger questioned.

"Yes, I do mean that."

"Awesome. I heard he killed Frieza for the third time when Janemba was reborn."

"Yes, it is true; they have a class in school about it now. The textbook is called 'Z-Fighter in Action.' "

"Beast-e-olus."

"You mean beast  
"I meant what I meant."

"That's cool, your grandpa is Goku. So your-a-a Sayian."

Sakura was about to swallow her drink when she coughed it up. "A what? What did you say?"

"A Sayian." Avenger repeated.

"I heard these are people who originated from the Sayians from Planet Vegeta, the race the Sayians." Sasuke said.

"True." Fritz answered.

"Wait… Dad how'd you find that out?"

"Orchimaru was trying to get their power… of course it didn't work."

"Wait… they didn't have computers, so how-"

Sasuke interrupted "Orchimaru knew a lot of things. He even knew about a race called the Yato. They are a really strong race, one of them is a twelve to thirteen year old girl named Kagura. Her father hunted down aliens and weird species like that. "

"That's very interesting. I wanted to say, Fritz, your species can get mad enough and turn into a super-sayian or 'super-sayiajinn'? This is super-sayian in Japanese, which is also known as SSJ."

"Truly true."

"Truly true?"

"Yes."  
"Really for real?"

"Yes."

"Really for real ok."

"What's going on tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto's, or sensei's, meeting us at the Training ground tomorrow morning without food or drink."

"Ok. Basically fasting like Kakashi made us did so."

"Yes."

"I remember the 'good-ol days." Sasuke started.

Fritz cut him off "Nope, no cavemen tales now sir."

"Lulz Fritz." Avenger said. Fritz finished eating and went and put his dirty dishes in the sink. Avenger followed him.

"Back when we were young-" Sakura began.

Avenger said "Yeah right."

"We'd be at the table for at least an hour." She ended with.

"That was the old days honey, now they think that today is their last day." Sasuke said.

Fritz put into the conversation. "It's the messy, not conceded generation. Lazy's not in this term; even though that song is awesome. We are 'unaware' what is going on at that time."

"You mean 'lethargic.'" Sakura muttered.

"I heard that. Lol." Avenger said.

"You guys have a good night." Sakura said.

"Yep mom, we will."

Chapter 5: Mission Possible.

That next morning, Fritz woke up with the original bed head hairdo, and Avenger was fixing his hair exactly like his dad's, no changes made at all to the hairstyle at all. The changes he made were minor, since he was born with that hair (Lol) Fritz groaned. He'd wished he ate more snacks last night as him and Ave played Black Ops Zombies. Avenger was ready for this. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura failed because they didn't know the meaning of teamwork. Well, he did. Avenger got dressed in the blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and tan shorts. Fritz was frantic. He searched for his outfit.

"Where's my gi-kai." Fritz asked.

"Your what?"

"My outfit that looks like Goku's"

"Oh, um. Let me check on the dresser." He looked, it was there, spread out on the top. Avenger tossed it to Fritz., he caught it.

"Ok, let's go." Fritz put the outfit on.

Avenger left with Fritz, and ended up getting a kiss from his mom. Dad was smart enough to just say goodbye without giving a parting gift. They got there, just when the sun rose. Maiya was there, sitting below the middle of the three logs, waiting.

"Wonder what took you so long?"

"You're fast Maiya, that's amazing." Avenger complimented.

"Thanks."

"Glad to see you all showed up." Naruto said as he teleported right next to Maiya. Avenger helped Maiya to her feet, for there was a long training session awaiting them.

"Thank you Ave, that was very kind of you, how 'bout I give you a reward."

She kissed him on the cheek. Avenger turned red as a rose and fell to the floor. He was in love. Fritz "slapped" his hand to his face, disgusted that Ave got kissed and he didn't. Not like it mattered anyway, there were probably as good as girls like her out there. Naruto went to help Avenger to his feet, since apparently he was dazed by that kiss. Fritz was probably thinking "Duhrr…" since he stood their dazed as well because his pride blinded him in anger that he didn't have a girl like Maiya. Maiya was dancing in front of the logs.

Naruto took charge "Alright team, today you will have to…" He pulls out a pair of bells tied to a string. Note, these bells were the size of a pea. He tied the string to his right belt loop. "The object is to get the bells before the clock goes off" Naruto pulls the clock out from practically nowhere (he summoned it) and set it to go off at noon "Most student don't pass this. It's because their failure rate was 66%. You would expect them to fail. Don't worry; it's easier than it looks. That's what my sensei Kakashi taught me. Think through this, and you'll definitely get me. Now when I say-"

"Go!" Fritz launched at him and was chucked into a log by a shadow clone.

"Let the one giving the long monologue speak." Naruto said. "Then you GO, when I say."

Fritz wobbled a little when he had finally stood up. He wished he'd waited. That blow to the head made it start to throb. He didn't think he was ready for this. But he had to be ready.

"Wait sensei. Does that mean the one without the bell doesn't get lunch?" Maiya asked.

"Yes it does. How'd you know?"

"Read it at the Academy."

"They teach you Ninja History, that's a first. Back in the cavemen days, we didn't have a History section like that. I'm glad they are making that transition. Come at me with the intent to kill me. GO!"

Fritz charged up a red aura that made his skin glow with a red tint. "Kaioken!" He cried.

Avenger waited till he felt the intense power flow into him. He then held his ground till he could feel the "6th sense" kicking into him like it did when he trained with the team yesterday. There. After 3-4 seconds, Avenger's eyes turned red with 2 black tomes in them. The world around him became easier to see. Fritz was charging a sort of blue ball in his right hand and a purple one in his right. He saw that Naruto was going to attack from behind after Fritz fired his dual cannons. The way he saw Naruto when he was going to move confused him. There was the real Naruto, then a pathway on the ground with a shadow showed him where he would strike next.

"Fritz watch out! Naruto is going to hit you from behind!"

"Alright thanks!"

Fritz immediately saw Naruto speed behind him and Fritz fired the blasts, managing to catch Naruto a little off guard. Maiya got the picture. She dashed behind Naruto stabbing a kunai into his back and Fritz grabbed a bell and leaped away. Avenger almost got his chance to grab a bell when Naruto vanished.

"What the fudge!" Fritz proclaimed.

Avenger saw that Naruto had "teleported" behind Maiya. He went over to her and just barely pushed her out of the way "Watch out!" he cried. Naruto struck Avenger as he lunged, pushing Maiya out of the way. The kunai struck his back hardly cutting him, making a small gash in his back. Avenger hit the floor, and the cut started to bleed.

"You ok?" Maiya asked as she walked over to him "Do you want me to get bandages for you?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead."

"I have some in my weapon pouch." She pulled her pouch from her left side of her lower back. Maiya took the pouch and opened it, taking the med kit out, then closing the pouch, and putting it back where it originally was. "Here." She started to put the bandage on his back by lifting his shirt up.

Avenger eyes were slightly closed and he could see Naruto would again strike Maiya. He shouted to Fritz "Come help us, he's gonna strike us from the front!"

"On it!" Fritz dashed over, a red aura carrying him toward Avenger and Maiya. Naruto had his right arm cocked and loaded ready to fire at Maiya when Fritz rushed past him, knocking him off balance.

Maiya turned around. Naruto was on the floor. Fritz stood to their four o'clock. She was almost done bandaging Ave's wound. Naruto came from their nine o'clock and Fritz punched him with one first then the other. Maiya stood up.

"Maiya… Go, get the bell, he'd going to attack Fritz… Do it now!" Avenger commanded her.

"But,"

"No buts, go, get the bell. I rather be over here than getting lunch, knowing I went down with a fight."

"Alright I love you."

"I love you too." Maiya sped to Fritz, grabbing a shuriken from her weapon disposal and chucked it, sending it straight at Naruto, who winced at the pain. Maiya went and took the bell from Naruto.

She ran to Avenger and helped him to his feet. Avenger said "Thanks a lot; I'm glad you did as I instructed."

"No problem Ave, I do what I'm told." Maiya said. She was thinking that if she gave him another kiss, he wouldn't get back up. Naruto was slow to get up, so Fritz helped him. By now, his Kaioken and Avenger's sharingan were "turned off" if you could say.

"I'm proud you two managed to swipe the bells from me. Avenger, you were brave enough to save Maiya from danger like that. Teamwork is the true key. Our first mission starts tomorrow. Be at the Academy by 8 am. Got it?" Naruto said.

"Yes sensei." The three of them said simultaneously.

"Better get goin', Avenger's mom is not gonna be happy with me after she sees that scar." Naruto cringed at that thought of being pounded again, just like old times.

"Bye!" Maiya said as Fritz and her aided Avenger in the walk back to his house.

After quite some time, they finally reached the Uchiha household and opened the door. Making an exception, since this time Avenger was wounded. Sakura strolled over to tem, and then looked at Avenger. Her face went from free-caring to worried. She was ready to take Avenger and heal him, with her gift of medical ninjustu, and being a mom, she was ready to do anything.

"Is he alright?" Sakura said.

"Just a scratch." Maiya said.

"That Naruto, my sweet Ave got hurt. I'm gonna take him down when I see him. I'm gonna do it outside of Hokage business, and kick his butt."

"Mama…" Ave began "He just was defending himself-he-he had every right to."

"Don't speak son, let me heal you." Sakura's hands started to glow green. She placed them on Ave's back and a "healing sound" as you could call it, or a "swoosh-swoosh" noise. Imagine Naruto, the show, and go with it. After a few minutes, his wound felt much better.

"There you go. Thank you Maiya, you can go home."

"Yes ma'am." Maiya left out the door.

"Dinnertime!" Sasuke was surprisingly cooking, must not be bad food.

It wasn't. The sushi and, for Fritz, fish sticks, were tasty. The two kids were full. Sasuke asked about the bell training. Avenger answered with the fact he helped Maiya up and got a dazing kiss. He explained how Naruto got Ave up and Fritz started before Naruto said go. Then he ended with the battle and his injury and how his 2 friends "fireman carried" him back to the house. Sasuke and Sakura were amazed. This was something that didn't happen often in the family, a kiss at age 10.

"Hey, at least you get a man hair for your first _real _scar." Sasuke said.

"Or you could call it 'Get a Scar' achievement." Avenger added.

"Yeah, that would be funny. Life achievements, marked in your brain and gave you different rewards. Maybe one gives you a man hair, maybe one gets you wife points, or 'how good your wife looks' points. Mainly, I think Maiya won't get any uglier for you, Avenger." Fritz said.

"Stop…" He blushed. "Don't say that, you know nothing, lulz, I like her."

"Our Bell training told us that."

"Yes, that must be true, you're like Romeo and Maiya must be Juliet to you." Sakura chided.

"Come on, enough already." Avenger started to laugh then they all laughed.

Fritz and Avenger went to Avenger's room to sleep. The visions of sugar plums danced in their heads. Then it was the next morning. Avenger and Fritz got on their regular clothes. They left. Once they arrived at the Academy, Maiya and Naruto waited.

"What? Did you guys get up at 7:30 or something? Cause we totally beat you." Maiya said.

"We stayed up till 9 pm playing Black Ops, give us a break." Fritz came back with.

"Fine just this once." Maiya said.

"Alright, our first mission is to help a certain man get the item he needs without being killed. This man is-"Naruto said.

"My name's Ryo Koyiozaki." The figure dressed in a black shirt and jeans stepped forward. The ninja emblem on his headband was water. "You know the incident with Haku and Zabuza right?"

"Yes." Avenger responded.

"Well, Suigestu took Zabuza's sword and I'm getting it back for the Hidden Mist Swordsmen, but we are now on your side, outdoing evil instead of good. Kisame instructed me where to go on this assignment, he asked me to do it. The sword is located Yugakure (湯隠れの里, _Yugakure no Sato_; Literally Meaning "Village Hidden in Hot Water") and I'm suppose to retrieve it, sounds like you guys could help me."

"We are here when needed." Naruto said.

Ryo questioned. "I heard you guys are the new Sanin, elite 3 ninjas. Am I right?"

"Yes indeed sir, we are the Sanin. I am Fritz, and my buddy in the blue is Daiki or his nickname you can call him by is Avenger or Ave. Maiya is the ginger with a sweet soul." Fritz said.

"Thank you Fritz." Maiya said.

"I love complimenting people."

"Sir, not to be rude, but how old are you?" Avenger inquired.

"I am thirty, exactly thirty years old."

"Cool. You're as old as my dad."

"That's awesome, is he… Sasuke?"

"How'd you know?"

"The hairstyle."

"We'd better get going." Naruto said.

"I agree, the artifact won't be kept waiting."

The gang started walking to the gate; they talked about all sorts of things. Naruto was waiting for Ryo to give the mission money. Ryo just was close to running out of money, he didn't have a job. The kids just wanted to go. Ryo finally decided that the money he had would have to do.

Ryo handed Naruto the money. "It's all I've got, so give me a break."

"It's fine, as Hokage, I'm willing to make accommodations."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The team continued onward. The forest was dense and green. The only real game they could play was I spy because the only color there was was green. The genin were tired of seeing the same trees, and wanted to take a break. Ryo and Naruto wanted to move forward. Naruto, seeing the anxiety of the genin, wanted to continue on, pressing forward. Then they, after getting to the edge of the forest, they stopped. Naruto looked around, then the group took a break next to a tree.

"Do you guys have food?" Fritz asked.

Maiya spoke "I have PB and Js in my pack."

"That's good." Fritz frantically said as he ran toward her; a puppy waiting for food.

"Alright, Alright let me get it out. You don't have to beg." She took the sandwich bags out of her backpack and threw one to everyone.

"You are most kind." Ryo said.

"Don't mention it." Maiya answered.

Just then, a pair of Assasins in black cloaks came out to try and kill Ryo. Both of them had hidden blades on each arm, but both missed as Ryo stood up and threw them straight into the tree. The others stood up. Fritz went Kaioken and Avenger went used Sharingan level 1. Fritz dashed toward Assassin 1 on the floor and flung him the opposite direction, launching a Kamehameha straight in his face with his right hand.

"Nice dude, you annihilated him." Avenger told Fritz.

"Thanks." The second Assassin charged him and he threw him toward Avenger.

Ave saw that the man was launched at him, and grabbed a kunai and stabbed the Assassin. He fell to the floor, aching in pain. Maiya was ready to defend Naruto and Ryo as the 1st Assassin stood up, hardly injured. He lunged toward Naruto and Maiya cast an illusion spell, making it seem like she was killed by his blades. Then, without detection, she appeared behind the evil character and turned out his lights.

"Wonderful job little lady." Ryo commented.

"Thank you."

"Splendid my little genin." Naruto said.

"Thanks sensei."

"Let's move, don't want to be ambushed anymore." Naruto took charge as he tied up the Assassins on the tree with a chakra bound rope.

"You knew these guys were after us?" Ave asked.

"Yes, so I did." Ryo said.

"Who are they?" Naruto inquired.

"They are officially called the 'Shadow's Creed.' They are a group against us Hidden Mist Swordsmen. Now we know, we make sure they don't tail us. Back ever since the 3rd Ninja World War, these evil doers have plotted to rid us of our place, feeling their way of using genocide against Ninjas is peace."

"So that's who I heard tore up Orchimaru's plans to stay at his hideout. They made sure everyone, I mean everyone, knew about him." Naruto said.

"Yes, now they come to gorge a feast upon our Hidden Mist Ninjas now, starting with us."

"At least we desecrated those twos' honor." Fritz ingeniously said.

"True, we threw them down like a lion is to one man without real strength." Avenger paralleled.

"Agreeable, let's rock and roll." Ryo told the group.

Chapter 6:

Resentment

I am clenched teeth and a bitter glare.

I am cold. Rusted. Jagged around the edges.

I taste like a mouth-full of baking soda. I'm potent, dry and it's almost impossible to get my taste out of your mouth.

I burn when you try to swallow me, as if to warn you that you don't want to keep me around for long.

I smell like a raw piece of steak just out of the wrapping; the smell of stale blood and plastic slowly creeps up into your nostrils and lingers until your forcefully exhale.

I feel like the sore, pink skin around the splinter that you can never seem to completely pick out.

I am powerful. I am consuming. I am dangerous.

I am Resentment.

Mrs. Barton (One of my favorite English teachers.)

The gang continued forward, crossing "The Great Naruto Bridge" They went through the newly, not decimated by Gato, Land of Waves. Naruto could remember the time he saved Inari from the invaders, no time for flashbacks, sorry. Passing the Land of Waves, they walked through a dense forest and came to Yugakure.

Ryo surveyed the area. It was clear, for the most part. He could see that on each of the big buildings, there was a cannon on the top. The guards, possibly, were partying. Ryo checked the blind spots, nothing there. In front he hid behind walls, peering forward. Just civilians were waltzing around town. To the 12 o'clock view, was a small marble fountain. Past that was a large fortress. Guards were posted on the walls of the evil-looking base.

"That's where our 'friends' will be hiding, which they most likely stole Zabuza's sword, the Guillotine." Ryo explained.

"Yes. I am prepared, how are you younglings?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm going to kick their butts sensei!" Fritz enthusiastically exclaimed.

"Now it's not going to be the simple…" Avenger imposed 'But I know we can bring their army to their knees."

"Yeah, we'll be able to do it." Maiya said.

"Let's get rolling; the enemy won't wait to unleash their fury upon us." Ryo was posthaste, rushing around the fountain.

The team followed him, then arriving at the main gate of the gigantic castle. Its silver shown in the sun, which peeked out of the clouds, made it luminous. Staring at it would make one blind by its great, but extraneous glory. Ryo walked back many paces, getting ready to run across the water on the buildings. Sharks were in the water, water sharks made by a water justu master. He would have to move with amazing speed. So he started off, dashing on the water, dodging the sharks' attacks, making it up on the castle, Altaïr climbing it. A guard aimlessly walked the top of the fortress walls. Ryo waited, holding his arms in a tight muscled position. As soon as he was close, Ryo with speed ran like Spiderman up the wall, assassinating him. No noise was made. Then the black ninja threw the corpse off the edge into the water, the sharks feeding on his body.

Naruto saw this and said "How cruel, he let that man's body get ate by water sharks. The way the Hidden Mist taught people to kill. It's sad."

"Um, sir, we need to get up there," Maiya pointed out.

"I got an awesome power; let me fly up to the top with Kintoun'. Where are you my wonderful cloud?" Fritz called out, and you could see a cloud split, a small yellow fluff emerged, and flew toward him with excellent haste. Fritz jumped on the cloud. It carried him to the top.

"Ok…" Naruto began. "Anyway, you two 'ninjas' need to learn the Walking on Water Technique. All you need to do is concentrate you chakra into your feet to press against the water. Same idea with the tree climbing technique, you can use to get up the wall."

"Sensei, why do you teach us this now? There are a bunch of sharks down there in the water." Avenger asked.

"Just do it."

"Yes sensei." Avenger said. Maiya tried and succeeded in climbing up the wall after she walked on the water. Avenger quickly followed.

Naruto thought back on the exercise with the "Closet Pervet" or Ebisu. As a little kid, he treated him with no respect, but now he has pity for his actions seeing how old he is now. Naruto wished he'd been better, but past is past. What waits ahead of him will come. With that in mind, Naruto joined the group. He got up to the top and stood up and spoke

"Ryo and I will go to the left, you three take to the right."

"Alright, understood." Avenger answered, going in the right direction.

Ryo saw an Assassin and bladed him, throwing him off to his doom. You could hear the sharks crunching on his body. Naruto clenched his teeth then relaxed them. Avenger jumped up and shanked a guard with the kunai he pulled out of his weapon deposit. Then he placed it back in the pouch, snapping it shut. Maiya then went to the door, placing a flowerish illusion on the Assassin, rendering him unable to attack. Fritz flew in on his "cloud" and hit the Assassin in the stomach, jumping down on the floor, the cloud floated away. Fritz blasted his insides out with a giant ki blast. The enemy the fell straight to the ground, clutching his wound that was bleeding, and died. Naruto rasenganed (LOL) the Assassin in front of Ryo. He spiraled into the floor.

"Hey, you took my kill." Ryo said.

"Tough luck." Naruto responded.

The two groups met at the middle where the top of the fortress came into a stairwell. They stared down the stairs when an Assassin with an axe ran up. Avenger created a shadow clone, throwing him straight at him, getting stabbed by a kunai in the chest. They continued down the stairs and got to the bottom. 5 guards watched a door on the opposite site of the room. Columns were laid out on each side of the room; they watched the grey stone cobbles on the wall and the floor. The black cloaks went with the dull mood of the setting. The Assassins were oblivious group coming in. Naruto disappeared and went right behind the Assassins in the door. He knocked them both out. Fritz hovered over and smacked both on the left side of the door. Ryo went over and lunged onto the 2 Assassins, taking them out with the hidden blades he had. Setting their bodies on the floor, they continued Naruto started out first. The long, dismal hallway was filled with guards at the end of the hall.

"Alright shh…" Maiya whispered.

Maiya chucked a shuriken at each of them and they fell to the floor hard. Ryo ran up to the door, tried it, and then picked the lock with a hidden blade on his left hand. The blade turned, and he slowly opened the door. Ryo found the sword of Zabuza hidden in a large arena. There was not a single bench around, just grey metal tiles. They were bolted to the floor, everywhere. The walls were a grayish-blue, almost misty like. The blade was held in a glass case, black marble outlining the bottom as a stand. The only sign on it was "Do not touch."

"Yes, this is what I was looking for." Ryo goes up to Guillotine, touches the black plastic handle of the door.

That was when a bunch of Assassins in black cloaks carrying swords. At the 12 o'clock position of the group walked out a bald man. His chin was scruffy, and the dirt made it seem worse. The eye brows were dark and his eyes stare into you as if you looked straight into a refrigerator and froze you to the bone. The cloak was a dark black, and didn't have a hood. Imagine a Voldemort robe without the man and his nasty snake face. He walked up to Ryo.

"Ah, Kyiozaki. You've come to claim your group's sword; well you would be surprised, I am a lot stronger than you. Your Hidden Mist Swordsmen will be destroyed. The man pushed Ryo aside and pulled the sword out of the case. He hefted it, then chopped Ryo, he barely dodged it, getting a cut on the shoulder.

"Kenta… No wonder you head this organization. You hated the name that meant stout and wanted revenge. You killed your whole family…" Ryo said.

"Ryo!" Fritz turns Kaioken.

Avenger lights up with anger as he activates his sharingan. "There's no way you'll take Ryo's life, I am here to avenge you! It's my time to shine!"

"Go ahead…" Ryo said as he was on the floor, clutching his wound.

"Fritz, I'll take him on, but I 'm gonna need your help. I got a plan in mind."

"Alright, let's do it!" Fritz shouted. He clenched his right fist and threw it straight into the man's right side. The first collided with the blade. The man struggled to get his fist away and Fritz desperately pushed against the blade with his fist to stop him.

He succeeded. Fritz made the blade fly back straight into the man, forcing him to skid 2 feet behind him on the metallic floor. The screech was made as he made his shoes his brake. The bald character was ready to get in a fighter's position when Avenger slammed him to the floor. Fritz dove in and shot a ki blast straight to the man's chest. The man gracefully dodged it on the floor, rolling to the right side. He stood up.

"You're a clever boy, but not enough to kill me." The bowling ball, nearly shiny headed man said. The fellow took the Guillotine sword and threw it down on Fritz, cutting his left side.

"No!" Avenger got a glare of intense frustration, for his friend was mortally wounded! This rage toward the evil bald man was overflowing. His eyes started to gain an extra sharingan colon. Ave's face showed a glare of hate you wouldn't normally see on him.

Avenger almost was lifted off his feet by the rage; he flew toward the bald man. This Uchiha-born kid was throwing a straight punch to his face. The sword swung out of his hands, and he went flying, spiraling at least 5 feet till he hit the ground. The man stood up, Avenger charged at him. The man tried to swing a left hook to Avenger's chest, but he took the fist. He broke his wrist with one swift movement. The man pulled his hand back, and his face scrunched up like a wrinkled prune. The wrist hurt, at least he still had his right hand to use, he thought. The man could kill this insect in one swipe from the sword with the right hand.

Now he just had to grab the blade. Fritz hardly could move his left side, but he used his right arm to push himself up off the ground. He fired a single ki blast at the man and the man still urged himself to walk to get the sword, even thought the broken wrist gave him a lot of pain. The man took the blade in his good hand, Avenger in that moment, rushed at him with amazing speed. Then he took a chop at his legs and a gush of blood spurt out. He fell.

"Avenger! That was my friend, Avenger!" The sayian began to exponentially increase his power. His hair continually spiked upward. Then soon after, about 3 or 4 minutes that was, when the hair soared up and became a bright yellow. His aura was gold, with an astounding radiance. After all the ki rushed out, the bright yellow became a yellowish white.

The light of aura filled the whole room. Everyone else shaded their poor little faces to keep away from the light. Once the light had become a color their eyes could get used to, Fritz's face was light up with a furious emotion. His tone was more serious than he was usually.

"You don't stop this instant; you hurt anymore of my friends that will be it. Surrender now or forever hold your peace." Fritz said.

The man replied "I will kill you with haste, and without stopping. I don't care if you want me to stop hurting you friends, ticking you off seems like a good idea to channel your energy."

"Fine, your choice."

Fritz disappeared and reappeared behind the man. Of course, the man didn't see it coming, so Fritz kneed his back. Then he kicked him forward. Fritz sent him flying, and teleported behind him. He used the man as a missile and launched him again. After this, he appeared behind the man and charged a giant blue ball in his hands.

"I'm angry! You hurt my friend!" Fritz yelled as he fired the enormous Kamehameha at the bald guy's chest. He was chucked to the floor.

Naruto came out from the "mist", picked the man up, and rasenganed his chest. He went spiraling a great distance, and into the glass case of the sword. The glass broke and he fell hard. The man had a drilled hole into his chest.

"That's how you kill an evil man."

The man coughed "I am sorry for what I have done, forgive me. I may see my dead brother again in heaven."

"You never know, maybe you will." Naruto said as the man passed away.

The eyes of the man were closed by Naruto. Snow fell. had a flashback. The exact same thing happened when Zabuza died. Kakashi had said the same line- "You will never know, maybe you will."

Naruto asked as a 12 year-old "Doesn't it snow every time someone dies?"

"Yes Naruto, I am sure the Third Hokage was right."

That was something this new Hokage cherished. Fritz was normal form by now. His clothes were ripped and ruined. He had a thousand pairs that he can pull out of his closet. Fritz gained a new teleporting power with becoming super sayian. Apparently he can now teleport everywhere. He could go everywhere without Kinto'un now. Avenger was badly injured. Maiya went over to him, pulled some bandages together, and aided him. Blood gushed out of his legs, the cut being 3 inches deep. She wrapped the bandages on each of the wound.

Ryo stood up, shaking. He popped his knuckles, back, and neck. "Well, that fight was more intense than I imagined."

"Yes, it was. I wasn't expected that. Fritz went to an amazing chakra level. I haven't that strength in such a long time form one child." Naruto commented.

"Thanks." Fritz rubbed the back of his head and put that hand to his side. "I needed to finish him and you stepped him. I am grateful."

"Sure, I'm glad to help."

"I need you over here, effendi." (effendi means master in Italian) Maiya said.

"Yes ma'am, be there in one sec."

He walked over to her and Ave and checked out the conditions of his body. Naruto examined Ave's body. He grimaced at the bandages that were sucking up the blood. Naruto wished he stepped in sooner. At least Avenger was okay.

"What was it you needed?"

"Oh, just to help me get him to help ASAP."

"Alright." Naruto said. "I have a trick in mind that could get us there in the no time at all."

Naruto bites his left thumb. It starts to bleed. When it does so, he draws a "transmutation circle" for a summoning. After, Naruto places his left hand in the middle of the circle. A ring of thick smoke appeared. A skyscraper sized frog was all that was left when the smoke and circle were gone. His red skin was bumpy and had warts on it. The blue jacket he wore had an orange circle on it with a Japanese symbol on the back. The frog's sword was a large as one redwood tree. The eyes on this frog were orange and had pupils that were horizontal black slits.

"So you expect me to appear when I was taking a coffee break!" The frog shouted. "Oh it's just you. Man, you got tall. And you not the squirt you used to be."

"That's for certain. Can you do a favor for me?"

"Flavors? Flavors! I got a ton of ice cream flavors, rocky road toad, chocolate frog-"

"No I meant flavor."

"Sorry. What do you want?"  
"I need you to take this Uchiha boy, Avenger, back to the hospital in the village. Can you do it?"

"Sure, let me get the kid first."  
"Let me do it." Naruto said as he picked up Avenger. He jumped up on the amphibian's back. Naruto set him down. "Thanks old pal."

"Old? Old? I am not old; I need more wrinkles on my face to be old."

"I wasn't calling you old." Naruto laughed "I was calling you my long-time friend."

"Ok…" The toad stopped and thought out loud "Remember when you called me Boss? I used to love those days you were a newbie."

"Yeah, that was great. It was hard and challenging being a kid, but my responsibilities have changed and the road will continue to be hard."

"Alright, on it boss," He jumped out the North wall and made it crumble.

The frog bounded off, into the sunset, red gleamed, being a flame against the wonderful sky. Naruto gazed and remember how his experience was after his first trained with the "boss", how the frog took him to the hospital. He was a ornery cuss to train with, but at least he's a friend now.

Chapter 7: Revival

Naruto was sad, but at least Avenger would make it out ok. He feared for the kid who almost got mauled on his first mission, just like his dad. That Avenger, knows his trouble, but brazenly goes in, ready for anything. Fritz was still wondering perplexed at what just happened. Apparently, magic summoned a huge toad, which carried the Uchiha boy away. That was all he understood. But, Maiya knew all that went on; being a girl, knew that that was a summoning justu by the Fourth Hokage. This was passed on to him by the Sanin, Jiraiya, to Naruto. So this was a pretty powerful justu.

"Hey team, let's move, we need to get these records down so I don't forget this mission later." The Hokage said.

"Yes sir, we'd better move, that frog's gonna beat us to the village. I wanna be at the hospital in a reasonable amount of time." Fritz challenged.

"Sure, I'm up for it." Ryo stretched his muscles, ready to go.

"Well, let's move, we better not keep Ave waiting." Naruto said.

They took nearly the whole day to get back. Once they ended up at the village, all of them went to the hospital. Sakura and Sasuke were in the room with Avenger, after the people checked in. Naruto told the parents about the recent events that had occurred. Sakura was close to slugging Naruto through the wall for not helping sooner. Everyone else laughed as Sakura clenched her fist toward Naruto's face. Sakura stopped, and Ryo quizzically questioned the Nurse.

"How is 'Daiki' Uchiha doing? That's what it said on the list of rooms and their patients."

"Major injuries, in the legs, they will probably heal within the next two weeks or so. That's what the doctor me." She said.

"Well I'm sorry for all the trouble miss, we tried our best." Ryo informed.

"No it's fine, at least I can train him the ways of the chidori now he has three tome or colons in his sharingan eyes." Sasuke said.

"What was that?" Avenger spoke one last comment before he fell asleep.

"Alright out! We need our patient to sleep well. Please leave folks." A lady nurse said as she walked i.

Everyone left. They went outside of the building and Sakura was thinking the heroes "not" at the hospital needed a dinner. How does she feed everyone and the Hokage, he'll figure it out. They stopped. Ryo and Naruto lifted themselves on a wall and sat there.

"Hey guys, wanna eat at my house?" Sakura asked.

"I always eat at you house sweetie." Sasuke commentd.

"Thanks honey." Sakura said.

"I want to see how Avenger's mom's cooking is." Maiya said.

"It's always good."

"I haven't eaten there, so that's why."

"Your gonna love it."

"She's right." Sasuke said.

"Sounds nice. I want some of this famous meal." Ryo said.

"Alright, let's go." Hokage agreed.

The team went to eat at the Uchiha home. Sakura cooked them a wonderful meal, homemade pizza and a rich tasting salad. This was to celebrate the return of the heroes. They chattered at the table and enjoyed a spectacular celebration. Fritz finished first, shoving the pizza like 50. Cal bullets, down his throat.

"Hey! I worked hard to make that! At least you could enjoy it." Sakura told him.

"Sorry, I gotta go play Kingdom Hearts 2. I don't want to go through Space Paranoids or Tron's world, but to beat the game, I must." Fritz shot off toward Ave's and his room.

"That's exactly a 10 year-old for you." Sakura said. All of them laughed.

"He can't get enough." Maiya added.

"True, true. Fritz is a gamemanic." Naruto joked.

"Yes, he obessed with games." Sasuke commented.

"You better believe it!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Ha-ha." Sakura laughed "Just like you used to."

"Yes, just like I used to."

Ryo said "I think I have to leave, I need to report back to our leader that I have the sword." He took it from out of smoke cloud that appeared.

Naruto said "I'd better be going also, my family is waiting. I promised Makoto I'd train with him."

Ryo stood up "Thank you for the excellent dinner Ms. Uchiha."

"Your welcome." Sakura said.

"Well thanks for everything." Naruto stood up also and headed out the front door.

"Bye!" Maiya called out.

"Bye!" Ryo said as he went out the door and shut it.

"Nice people. I like them." Sakura said.

"Naruto and Ryo are people who will respect others and are kind. They will never change." Sasuke explained.

"I'd better be going also. My parents are gonna worry." Maiya got out from her chair.

"Have a good night." Sakura wished,

"You too." She opened the door, went out it, closing it.

Sasuke said "I said he could be taught the chidori if he had a 3rd tome for the sharingan. He got it, that's what Naruto told us."

"He'll be excited to hear that." Sakura said.

The next day passed. Then the next two weeks went by like nothing. Sakura, Sasuke, and Fritz were at the hospital when Avenger was released. It was when the doctors changed his bandages that he stood up. He almost tripped, but wobbling, Ave got up.

"Dad, I did it. Can we start training when we get home?" He asked.

"As long as you eat lunch first." Ave's dad said.

"IT's alright with me."

"I will make a great lunch so you guys can train well." Sakura accentuated.

Avenger said. "Yes mom, we will."

They walked home, sharing stories, having fun. When they got back, the mailbox was full of letters. Avenger ran up and got them. He handed the rest of the mail to his mom except for one. It was a black envelope with a blue seal.

"Save the seal, and open it with care son." Sakura advised.

"Yes mom." Ave said.

He took of the seal with great care. Then he flipped up the triangle part of the envelope up. Ave took up the paper in the envelope. Next, he opened the paper. This is what it said:

Dear Uchihas,

Thank you for the excellent meal we had. I also thank you for the effort your son and his friend put in to retrieve the sword my order needed. In the face of danger, they did not back down. And I admire them for that. Because we got the sword back, the group named me the wielder of the Guillotine sword once owned by Zabuza. I hope we meet again.

Your friend,

Ryo K.

"That man is one of a kind." Sasuke said.

"I like that man's spirit, he made us feel like a hero when we were around him." Avenger commented.

"That's how he should be."

"Let's go get some lunch." Sakura said.

"Alright mom." Avenger agreed.

They went inside the house. Sakura went to go cook pizza for Avenger's release from the hospital. Avenger and Fritz went to "their" room and turned on the PS2. They played Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Sasuke was helping Sakura made the dough and Sasuke made sure the oven preheated. Sasuke then put on the sauce, cheese, and toppings. Sakura stuck it in the oven and closed the door.

"Now, we wait." Sasuke said as he set the timer for 30 minutes.

"Thank you hon." Sakura said. She kissed her husband and they sat on the couch. Sakura turned on the tv.

In the "room", Avenger was Vegeta and Fritz chose Goku. Vegeta did a Galick Gun blast and Goku stopped it with his Kamehameha. Avenger and Fritz were twirling their left sticks on their controllers until Goku overcame the Galick Gun and damaged Vegeta.

"Aw man, I thought I was gonna win that struggle." Avenger said "I was the most experienced till you got here."

"Well, I just owned you and now you have to deal with it." Fritz said.

"Your mean."

"It's reality."

"You're a jerk."

"I try."

"This time I'm gonna pick someone good." Avenger said as the character screen revealed itself.

"Yeah, but you won't win." Fritz said as he picked Ultimate Gohan.

"I have someone who you will never beat." Avenger went over to SSJ4 Goku, and then he moved his stick over to the fused form. The fastest character in the game next to Kid Buu, SSJ4 Gogeta.

"I'm _so_ scared. I will pick the stage we will fight at." Fritz said as he chose Supreme's Kai's planet.

The battle ensued; Fritz pounded him and Avenger fought back. Gogeta SSJ4 was trying hard to win, a super fast gangster having a tough time. Gohan did his special and in return got a Big Bang Kamehameha. In the end, Avenger won.

"No! I had that match!" Fritz called out.

"Oh well, speed is better." Ave said.

"Not when you're the hare against the tortoise."

"Yeah that's true."

They were going to start another match when Ave's mom shouted 'It's dinner time!"

"Yes mom!" Avenger answered.

Ave and Fritz went out to the dinner table. Their pizza lunch was good, the cheese and pepperoni made them feel like it was an entire dream. The crust was so amazing; Avenger's mom knew how to cook it so the cheese crust would be in the wonderful meal. It tasted like Pizza Hut pizza. The soda was a flood of spectacular reality-made fantasy.

"Thanks for making another splendid meal for my return mom." Ave said.

"Your welcome. I'm just being your mom, that's what mom's do." Sakura said with love.

"Yeah thanks for the food and letting me stay here." Fritz acknowledged.

"No problem."

"We are glad to help." Sasuke added.

The two got up and Avenger asked "Can we train now?"

"Sure, let me finish this slice." Sasuke answered.

"Alright! Chidori time!"

Avenger, Fritz, and Sasuke went to the practice room. Sasuke shut the door and then stood up tall and ready. Fritz was a predator, hunting for his prey, menacing, but calm on the inside. His fierce stance made you want to curl into a little ball in fear. Avenger took his regular stance.

"Turn your 3rd level sharingan on son." Sasuke said.

"Yes dad." Ave did so, and Sasuke did as well.

"Now chidori has a limit. It is 2 per- let's say- battle. To start off, I need to teach you the hand signs first." Sasuke said as he signed the hand signs.

"Right, let's see if I have this right." Avenger did the hand signs.

"Now gather electricity in the form of chakra into one palm of your hand like this."

Sasuke created the blue lightning power in his right hand, while the left held the right wrist steady. Avenger patterned it perfectly. They looked exactly alike. The glow from each of them was unique to the move. The power it emitted was great. Fritz was blown away by it (not literally.)

"That is amazing ki." He said.

"Even when I hold it now, the chakra coming from it is like none other." Avenger commented.

"That's what this holds. Now aim it towards the dummy over there." Sasuke ordered.

"Sure." Avenger thrust his hand forward while he ran towards the dummy to the right of Sasuke and it got a hole torn in its stomach. Sasuke's chidori was "turned off" as Ave's chidori hit the dummy.

Fritz and Sasuke clapped. Sasuke was proud of his son. Now Ave had mastered the first justu that was going to be most important to him. Fritz was just surprised at the intensity of the move. Now he wanted to learn a cool move just like that one. Maybe Goku's spirit bomb was something he could learn.

"That was awesome!" Avenger exclaimed.

"Now you know some of my power." Sasuke said.

"I'm jealous; I need an awesome move like that." Fritz said.

"Maybe you will get one someday." Avenger pointed out.

"Yeah, I want to."

"Let's tell mom!"

"Ok, let's."

All three of them head back into the kitchen. Sakura was watching TV. Ave ran in the living room and was hyped. Sasuke and Fritz just walked lethargically in. Sakura was spooked.

"Hey! What's going on!" She yelled.

"I just learned Chidori mom!" Avenger exclaimed.

"That's nice, good for you, as long as you use it right."

"I will mom."

Chapter 8: Jonin

Avenger did many missions, even learned Rasengan. This was throughout a period of 20 years. During this time, Avenger had went around to every, _every _ninja and asked them to teach them all, _all _of their justu. He also made his mom and dad taught him all of their justu. Once this was over,  
Avenger wanted to try his powers. He had got this chance. Naruto appointed him to be a Jonin of squad 7. Since Kakashi was way too old and grey haired, he was giving Ave an opportunity to show how much responsibility he had. Avenger was all clothed in the jonin coat, with a special symbol embroidered on the back. This was the Uchiha symbol. Special permission was needed by Naruto, or the Hokage, to put this on the back of the Jonin coat. As usual, the Uzimaki symbol was on the back of the Jonin coat. But, now you could get some other symbol on the back of the coat, with permission. This permission included an email, or snail mail, to the Hokage asking if it was ok to do so. Ave appreciated the work his mom put into sewing the symbol on the jacket. The attire underneath it was the same as the same as his dad's 20 years ago, Chunin Exams style Sasuke.

The ninja Avenger was assigned to were: the third son of Kiba and Ino, Shinji, 2nd son of Naruto and Hinata, Kiyoshi, and 2nd daughter of Neji and Tenten, Aiko. When he met them, he was not late, and was prepared to face whatever went on. The test of the bells was as expected, they all passed, but Kiyoshi didn't get a bell. The other two had got a bell. Kiyoshi had sad in front of the middle log of the training field.

Aiko laughed "You didn't get a bell." She held one up in his face.

"Now, we don't want to brag." Shinji said. "We can't be mean about it."

"Yeah, be nice." Kiyoshi said.

"This was a lesson, work together and don't be selfish.' Aveger advised.

"Fine."

Avenger hadn't tied him up because it would have been very cruel. He wanted to be better than Kakashi. Ave helped up Kiyoshi. That was another act of kindness. 1 Avenger 0 Kakashi.

"Thanks sensei." Kiyoshi said as he stood up.

"No problem. You guys better get home." Ave said.

"Yes master." They all said as they had left.

As they were leaving, Avenger thought out loud "I wonder what that buffoon Fritz is up to."

Avenger went home. His mom, Sakura, was in the middle of the building picking flowers. Sasuke helped his wife, as he should. The love for his family made up for the gray hair on his head. Getting to be 40, it was hard to bend his back, but he did it anyway. Avenger went to the middle.

Avenger walked toward his mom and dad, and greeted them "Hi! How's it going?"

Sasuke replied "Stiff back, but the cool air and my wife make my work worthwhile."

"Getting caveman I see."

"No. No son I just- Ha-ha just found out what you did there, funny." Sasuke chortled.

"Finally caught on."

"Ave, I'm glad to see my boy all grown up and powerful." Sakura noted.

"Thanks to know. I also am glad to know you old people are my parents."

"Group hug!" Ave and mom cheered as the 3 embraced.

"Alright let go, I have an itch." Sasuke said as they stopped hugging. He itched his middle of his neck. "Ok good, all better."

Fritz walked in the still opened door to the left of them. He wore the same Gigai and the same hair style, bedhead. Fritz was now definitely more muscled from training, and a head taller than Avenger. Fritz's look of being tired. Droopy eyes, you know the deal.

"Ugh, wait what, why are you guys up so early? It's 5 in the morning." Fritz said.

"Dude, really, it's 5 in the evening." Ave said.

"What, no way!"

"He stayed up playing Devil May Cry all night." Sakura said. "I warned him not to, but he had to anyway."

Avenger winked "I gotcha. So, you brought it for the PS2, sweet."

"Actually, it was in your closet under a bunch of clothes. I cleaned it out one day while you were gone, and I found it." Fritz told Ave.

"Really! I must not take care of my clothes that well."

"Apparently."

"Can I play some?"

"Sure, it's your PS2."

Ave and Fritz hurried along like they use to as little kids, to their room. "Let's see how she runs." Avenger said he turned it on. Then he made the CD lid come up and popped in Devil May Cry. Closed the lid, and the yellow CD came up on the screen, and Avenger pressed X on it. The sound of the game going to load and Playstation symbol came on. Then the Devil May Cry menu came up after all the sponsors and producers left the screen. Avenger pressed X on New Game. Before he knew it, he was at a castle that had been abandoned. The main character was a man that had short white hair with a red suit coat on. He carried a sword half as long as himself, on his back. The pistols were the first thing Ave made him pull out, with holding R1 and press square at the same time.

"It would make it a lot easier if I didn't have to do that much for one move." Avenger said.

"It'll let you, after the first level, change it." Fritz informed.

"Got it."

He continued playing through, waiting for a fight. Then, at the right moment, puppets from the ceiling "flew" down and attacked. Dante, the protagonist, beat the heck out of them with his sword, and made splinters of them with his dual wield pistols.

"Piece of cake!" Avenger cried as he finished the rest of them off.  
"It gets harder."

"I know."

"Tengo sueño. I am tired."

"Sí mi amigo Fritz, pero no tengo sueño para mi. Yo soy feliz" (Yes my friend Fritz, but I am not tired. I am happy.)

"That's great, but I _am _tired."

"I know you are. How long did you stay up?"

"Till 5 am in the morning."

"Why'd you tell us then?"

"Tell you guys what?"

"That it was 5 am in the morning."  
"Oh yeah. For one, I didn't check my clock. Two, I was tired, and three, I fell out of bed when I was asleep and I woke up with a bump on my head."

"No more Fritz sleeping late in bed! Ha-ha!"

Fritz didn't laugh "Good one. Riiight."

"How do you save?"

"Select and then save. Pick the second file."

"Yeah alright." Avenger said, saving as Fritz instructed him to do.

That was the thing he did till, a hour or so later, Sakura called out "Dinner time!"

Avenger paused his game, and the "ol' buddies team" went to dinner. This time it was stir fry. Fritz use to hate stir fry, so did Ave, until they grew up and ate it. The "men", as in Ave and Fritz, ate 3 helpings of the delicious meal. Consequently, their stomachs were full after that. They chilled in their chairs.

"Ave, what did you do today." Avenger's mom asked.

"Well, I was assigned a team and I gave them the bell test. That team is squad 7-" Avenger began.

"That was Sakura and I's old team." Sasuke interrupted.

"I know, I don't need to be a caveman to know that one."

"Exactly."

"As I was saying, the team members are: Shinji, Kiyoshi, and Aiko."

"You mean you have a kid with Rasengan, one with man-beast technique, and the missy with Byakugan? Right?" Sasuke said.

"Yes." Avenger said.

"And Kiyoshi must have been a Naruto type, not getting a bell."

"Correct."

"Well that's cool; you're in charge of the new Squad 7, great!" Sakura acknowledged.

"Well it will be great to finally head this new generation. I know it will be for you." Sasuke said.

"It will." Ave said.

"Can I come on the next mission? I got three new surprises… no wait… 4 surprises for you." Fritz inquired.

"Oh, alright, as long as you don't hog _all_ the fighting."

"Done."

"Ya know the little kids need their practice."

"Got it."

After dinner, the two went back into their room/ Avenger played Devil May Cry for a few hours, then the two played Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock. They went to bed at 10 pm, dreaming about fighting evil and taking names. The next day, Fritz looked around for his shoes. Avenger remembered that he had to talk to talk to the Hokage about the small and simple missions. So, he got of bed.

"Oh where oh where are my shoes? Oh where oh where could they be?" Fritz sang. He said. "Are they under the bed?" Fritz looked under his bed. "Nope. This is hopeless."

Avenger found his shoes I the middle of the room "It's not hopeless, your 'shoes' are right here."

"Thanks." Avenger handed Fritz his shoes. "Now I'm ready." Fritz said when he his shoes were finally on.

"You should be."

Chapter 9: Deception

They had an excellent breakfast. Avenger headed out to the Academy, where his pupils were. He took them to the Hokage's place where you sign up for missions. The several jobs they had were: getting lost cats, picking up trash, and picking weeds. Kiyoshi got real tired of all these jobs. Restless is what you call it. The other three in the group were tired of his antics.

"I want something real, not this lazy, old granny jobs." Kiyoshi complained.

"Tough luck. You get what you get." Avenger said.

"Yes… just deal with it." Shinji said.

"Fine. I'll give you a _real _mission." A man with black hair tied in braids to his shoulders and a red suit, the king Japanese kings wear, walked in the door. He went over to Naruto and paid the money.

"Dude that guy looks beast." Fritz said as he teleported in front of Kiyoshi.

"Woah!" Kiyoshi yelled as he fell down on his rear.

"Sorry…" Fritz helped him up by the arm.

"Thanks."

"Oi, oi mi amigo es loco. Stop being crazy my friend." Avenger said.

"Alright, mi amigo. ¿Quien es? Who's that?" Fritz asked as he pointed to the mysterious red cloaked man.

"No se. I don't know." Avenger said.

"I know some Spanish. Me llamo es Loki. I am Loki." He turned around from the counter with Naruto.

"Ok." Fritz spotted the scar across his face from the left top corner to the right bottom corner.

"What happened to your face?" Shinji asked.

"Well kid, I got clawed a man eating dog." Loki explained.

"Sad face." Kiyoshi said.

"You are definitely right, sad face." Loki agreed.

"We better go." Avenger said.

"You don't know where to go." Loki reminded.

"Tell us where then." Avenger's was tense.

"Alright. It's in the Sound Village, my home to be exact. I have some people on my back, a gang, we won't deal with them. Just get me there safely." Loki said.

"Isn't that the place where Orchimaru used to live?" Shinji inquired.

"Yes." Loki answered. "It's different now."

"Are you sure? You better get these kids in trouble." Avenger warned.

"Promise."

The squad left the room. Naruto saw a look in that man's eye, he look suspicious. Avenger was also wondering if this ma really had anything to do with Orchimaru. Hopefully not, they were fast as lightning, which got them to the gate. Loki had carried no weapons, no shurikens, no nothing. This was interesting to the Genin. Fritz pondered if he actually had his own fighting technique.

He asked "How come you don't have anything on you except your clothes?"

"Well, I only do it because I am the leader of the Sound Village."

There was a pause and then the entire group besides Avenger shouted "What!"

"No way!" Kiyoshi said.

"True as can be." Loki said.

"We'd better start our mission." Avenger said.

"Sure." Loki spoke as they went through the village gate.

The group went through a dense forest. This forest had juniper trees, the knot holes stared into your soul, and you shiver at the very sight of them. Going on, there were little bugs, small furry creatures, and snakes making their way along the side of the path. The Genin looked at them, and Avenger pushed them along. The trip was tedious, and did not take a day. It was about a day and a few hours, after taking a break for the night and moving on. The Genin got tired of the same green for hours.

"Go up and take a look at the distance between us and the Sound Village. Fritz please." Avenger ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…" Fritz said as flew up past the trees. Fritz saw the top of a few buildings, probably a 200 feet away ahead of them. Fritz shouted "Village ho!"

"Good, come down now!" Avenger shouted back.

Fritz floated down to the Earth. Fritz informed them of the distance. Avenger recognized that was the size of 2 football fields (duh… obviously). The Genin cheered for joy, they knew the journey was coming to an end. Loki smiled. The team continued onward to the village. This village had rundown people lived there. The Genin took a look around, and Kiyoshi noticed a poor person sitting down in front of a wall. Avenger didn't realize the town actually looked this sad. As they continued forward, people gathered out on the streets. This was the first time visitors had came to their village in a while.

"You continue for a little bit longer, and you'll be at my place." Loki said.

"Right." Avenger said.

They went forward. There was a little store. It got very few customers. The people who did go had not much to spend so they bought a few things. The depressed look on their faces made the Genin want to do something nice. Loki just moved along (Shows what kind of leader he is.) When they continued waking, they got to a simple brown building. This brown building didn't have any windows, just an opening to walk through. Loki went inside first, then the others went. They saw nothing, but an empty room. Stairs led down to a dark abyss in which the gang proceeded to follow into the shadows. The stairs "showed them" a large room, pillars of stone on the left and right sides of the room. Even the floor was made of stone. Loki stood and waited till everyone was in the room.

"All this time, I've held it off till now. Well, here it is!" Loki commenced the taking off of his robe to reveal a black outfit and two weapon holders on both of his legs ninjas normally use.

"You were waiting for this to happen until now, you worm!" Avenger barked.

"You're too kind." Loki said.

"Now it's time for the pupils to give it a go." Avenger said.

"Alright master." Kiyoshi said.

He created a shadow clone. It started to spin chakra in Kiyoshi's right hand with both hands. Then the clone disappeared and he thrust the blue ball forward into the enemy. "Rasengan!" Loki was spun and thrown into the wall, a huge spiral remained there as Loki fell off the hole in the wall.

He got up "Your gonna have to do better than that, kid." Loki threw a shuriken at Kiyoshi and he fell.

"You have no idea what I have in my pockets!" Aiko cried as she pulled a scroll out. After she pulled the scroll out, she unraveled it, releasing a bunch of weapons. They were hurled at Loki. He dodged, tried to do the matrix when the last kunai sped out, it stabbed him in the left cheek, missing the heart.

Loki pulled it out, and the wound healed itself back to how the skin was before. "You see-" He began as he stood up. "I was one of Orchimaru's many test subjects. Immortality wise, I was the closest one he created to it. Although, he couldn't do the same thing on himself."

"That's why I saw the same sneer Orchimaru would have gave to anyone on you. You caught that poor rabbit that night, and I knew there was something different about you. If Naruto knew! I would! Grr…" Avenger said.

"I know." Loki said.

"Shinji's in the house!" Shinji exclaimed. "Mind Blower: Dog Technique!" Shinji conjured up an illusion, a black dog started to mentally and physically chew on Loki. After it was over, Loki felt a chew toy, his body hurt, so did his head. It didn't matter to him, he just needed to kill this group and report to his new master. He charged toward Shinji when Fritz elbowed him in the face. Loki flew to the floor.

"What the devil! Who are you!" Loki called out.

"I am the light in the darkness. I am Fritz!" Fritz cried as blue aura surrounded him.

"What's next: yellow flashing lights?" Loki said.

"You're going to love this. Trust me. What you're seeing now is my normal state." Fritz goes super sayian. "This is a super sayian. And this-" Fritz goes to super sayian 2 "This is what is known as a super sayian that is ascended past a super sayian or you could just call this a super sayian 2. Just wait. And this- is to go even further beyond." Fritz powers up. After 5 minutes, he became a super sayian with hair down to his belt. Thunder around his body "Sorry it had been awhile since I used this form. This is known as a super sayian 3."

"Wow! I guess there were yellow flashing lights." Kiyoshi played around.

"Shut up! Your magic-fantasy crap won't do you any good against an immortal!" Loki said.

"This will!" Fritz gave off a bright red light flashes in the room.

"Too bright!" Aiko said as she covers her eyes.

"Heh. Finish this loser off!" Kiyoshi yelled. Fritz's hair now was black again, the same, but his chest was seen and his body and tail were a red color. His pants were yellow with a blue belt.

"I see, now you look like a monkey." Loki pointed out.

"Now you sound like Frieza, my grandpa Goku fought him and he said the same thing." Fritz retorted.

"Heh, you still are a monkey no matter what you say."

"Do monkeys do this?" Fritz shouted as he punched a fist combo: left, right, left, right, left, and a final right before kicking him and sending him into the wall on the left.

"That's nothing, watch this!" Loki used a justu which sent a snake flying out of the ground below Fritz. Luckily, Fritz dodged, and shot a red Kamehameha flying into the reptile, which made guts go all over _every _wall.

"Nasty!" Aiko cried.

"This isn't it!" Loki lunged at Fritz and smacked his face.

"You expected that to hurt, wimp!" Fritz said. He grabbed the man's arm, and flipped his whole body with it. Loki ended up on the floor, Fritz released his arm.

"Now for the final blow, this might to some damage to this place, but whatever." Frtiz said. He stuck his hand in the middle of Loki's stomach. "Kamehameha Times Ten!" A red Kamehameha blasted 10x the power of a regular one into Loki.

Surprisingly, it created a huge hole in the floor. Fritz checked to make sure Loki was dead. No sign of him. He walked away from the hole when he heard something. A kunai on a rope shot the ceiling. Up came Loki.

"I was going to make a cheesy Mortal Kombat reference, but that would demean the moment." Loki swung to the solid ground letting go of the rope.

"Looks like I need some more oomph to finish you." Fritz added.

"How 'bout a little bit of my magic?" Aiko yelled as she pulled out 2 scroll "Rising Twin Dragons!" Smoke billowed from the scrolls as Aiko flew high in the air as the smoke became two mighty dragons. "Here's the finale!" Aiko threw a ton of weapons towards Loki as the dragons faded away. The weapons injured him.

"You're good, but I'm better!" Loki recovered from the last attack and used a snake technique to send a single, regular sized snake at Aiko, choking her.

"Quit it!' Avenger shouted as he summoned a sword and cut the snake loose from Aiko. The sword disappeared after that.

"Oh? You may have stopped that, but you will never stop this!" Loki sent a thousand snakes towards Avenger.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Avenger sent a burst of lightning around him, dispelling the snakes.

Fritz then hit Loki up through the building, to the roof, flew up and smacked him on the solid ground behind the building. "Avenger here's that new technique I got!" Fritz cried as he held his hands up to the sky.

Avenger noticed "Ah… he's using the Spirit Bomb."

Blue diamonds collected in Fritz's hands, then a big blue ball formed. This ball became the size of 1000 put together. The giant ball finally gathered all the energy. Fritz threw it at Loki and shouted "I hope you come back as someone good. See you later!"

The explosion created a crater in the Earth behind the brown, ugly building. Loki was destroyed by the blast. Loki was where to be seen so Fritz called for the team. They came outside the entrance of the building. The he motioned to them the come around back. Avenger checked the area, no enemy in sight.

"Now they can make a swimming pool." Kiyoshi said.

"Sure, let's give it to 'em." Avenger said. "Water style: Waterfall justu!' Avenger sent a waterfall at the crater, and it filled up fast.

"You're nice." Fritz said as he turned back to normal and flew slowly down to them.

"I like being nice." Avenger told Fritz.

"I wanna go." Shinji pleaded.

Fritz acknowledged "Right. Just as soon as we eat."

"Of course, you stomach." Avenger said.

"Yep." Fritz answered.

The group ate a local restaurant. Next was the journey home. Fritz was willing to teleport them back. Everyone held hands and Fritz stuck his fingers to his head and sent them to Iruka at the Academy. Iruka was surprised that they came at a perfect time, when there was hardly any student around. At that point, of course, they weren't holding hands. Fritz was so tired he fell asleep in one of the kids' desk.

"Hey, get up!" Avenger roused him.

"Um, unh, uh… what?" Fritz got up "Can we go home, I need a power nap." Fritz yawned.

"Yeah, let's go. See ya guys!" Avenger waved his hand and walked out of the room with Fritz.

When the two got home, Fritz fell right asleep in his bed. Avenger laughed and got on the computer. He watched Itachi VS Sasuke Shippuden. That battle impressed Avenger, they way Itachi let his younger brother win for the fun of it and that he could not kill Sasuke. First of all, if Avenger were Itachi, he wouldn't have been a Double Agent from the start. Second, to suicide to die really stinks. And third, killing his parents in front of his little brother in Tsyokyomi is cruel.

Chapter 9: The Gathering

While the good guys had eliminated Loki, lurking in the stone village the forces of evil were converging. An atrocious ruler and his pathetic minion were inside a dark meeting room. While the king had his throne, the minion sat on a small chair next to him on his left side. A corrupt group sat in the chairs at the meeting table.

"Men attention! This counsel has come to order. First item of business, we need to focus on wiping other villages so they will crumble around Konoha." The boss said. His clothes were fancy. He had the gold belt with a symbol of an R with 2 lines in it and a nice robe that was black. The most interesting thing he had on was the gold-chained necklace that had a gold metal plate with the Stone Village insignia on it. The ginger hair he had was shined perfectly by his servant. This fancy guy was Raul.

"Heh-heh, we should blow them up." The minion on the side added. He was a stumpy man, not tall, and more raggdy old clothes.

"We wouldn't be able to be real rulers if we blew it up." The boss explained. Then he asked the group "What is our best course of action?"

"Blow them up!" The minion said. He was Joe.

"No, we need to go in as spies, investigate, then attack. WE only need the code to get in the invisible force field that Konoha has." A man said, dressed in a pure black, ninja (ironic) stealth suit. He looks like the ones in the Kung Fu Japanese action movies, if that helps your imagination. He carried two swords on his back sheathed. This man was Raiden.

"We teleport our way in." The man across the table from Raiden said. He was a dirty blonde, it was spiked. His name was Chris, the Demolition expert.

The rest of the group wore black cloaks, solid black cloaks. These cloaks represent their organization, The Black Sun. These men don't have to be S-Ranked criminals; they just had to be good at crime. Raul had gathered a few of the best men he knew had talent. The man on Chris's left was a fellow with an emo haircut, a dark look in his eyes, and a master in swordsmenship. He was Daunte. At the end of the table on the right side was a man with snow-white hair, Steve, sort of up and about like Toshiro Hitsugaya's from Bleach. He was trained in great justu: Ninjustu, Genjustu, and Taijustu.

To the right of Raiden, a man named David said. 'Yes we could. Being a skilled man in movement, I could do that." He flipped his bangs out of his eyes, the brown hair swished with his hand. The last member of The Black Sun was a being of shadow, in a cloak, was Desecration. The mysterious creature was the creature of many talents. He would be the key to ruling, by making the sun a caster of shadow. This will create barren crops and starve a nation or village till they surrender.

"Our main goal to rule the world is made possible by Desecreation. I am glad we have him." Raul said.

"Thank you." Desecration said.

"D, we need you more than ever." Steve said.

Daunte said "I am ready to cut something, I wanna fight." He fiddled with the handle of his sword, on his back that was double-edged.

"Wait, the time will be right, then we will strike." Raul told the swordsmen.

"Aw fine." Daunt responded.

"I still think that we could blow them up. Joe was right." Chris noted.

"Be quiet. Stop talking about it, we are going in by stealth." Raul said.

Joe muttered under his breath "Sure, but we _could_ use demolitions."

"Ugh, whatever. Here's the plan: First we will take a certain Village, or nation, by starving them, then if they don't comply, we will kill the leader." Raul said.

"Can I slice and dice the leader?" Daunte asked.

"Sure-" Raul began.

Chris interrupted "And I will blow up the buildings so they will surrender."

"Ok fine I don't care, as long as you stop it with the explosives!"

"Sorry." Chris said.

"Desecration does his job after David sneaks us in. Daunte kills the leader and Chris will blow up the buildings if they refuse to give up, we could add in Steve for a touch of magic."

Joe questioned "What about me?"

"We will throw you onto a guard for a distraction."

"Jerk." Joe whispered.

"Well, its how it goes for losers… losers are treated like losers." David said.

"I want this procedure to go in motion for each village." Raul announced.

The whole group chanted "Yes!"

Chapter 11: Brewing Up a Storm

Naruto, the 6th Hokage, had been sitting at his desk all day. This work tired him out. The paperwork was piled up at Naruto's desk, and he was asleep there. Hearing snoring meant nothing got done. A ninja ran in, slammed his hands on the table, and Naruto woke up abruptly.

The ninja said "Sir, we have a serious problem."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Villages have been starving to death by a unknown, Black Sun."

"Ok."

"The people also said some buildings had gone up in flames."

"Do you know who's responsible?"

"No. But the perpetrator's got mysterious powers. That was what I heard."

'Well, it must a group; it's hard for one person to do all that." Naruto thought for a moment "You!"

"Yes?"

"I need you to find me information in our library about a Black Sun."

"Yes sir." The ninja took off and Naruto dozed off.

It took the ninja at least an hour to get back from the library. His information from the S-Rank criminal group list was accurate. The ninja had the book and slammed it down on Naruto's desk. He again woke up suddenly. Naruto rubbed his eyes. The ninja flipped the book to the page about Black Sun.

"This group is lead by the infamous Raul." The ninja said.

Fritz was at Ave's computer looking up best Goku pictures to save on it when an encyclopedia site popped up. Fritz wondered why it just came up like that. It was a Black Sun entry. He tired to close it, but it didn't work.

Fritz called to Avenger "Can you come over here!" Something's wrong."

"Yeah one sec, let me pause. I'm in the middle of Jak 3." Avenger said. He pressed start and the sound effect for the menu appeared a round ring. Avenger then walked over to Fritz and his computer.

Ave said "What's up?"

"This screen appeared and I can't close it." Fritz explained.

Avenger read "The Black Sun. I think they are a S-Ranked Group. It says here they take no mercy and starve entire cities with one weapon."

The ninja back at Hokage's Mansion continued "This weapon isn't just a thing; it has a human-like appearance. Born from the shadows, this creature dominates darkness. The Black Sun's goal is unknown. The members of this group are also unknown."

Avenger said "Their leader was skilled n most justu techniques. This shadow character is also a expert in all skills."

The ninja finished with 'When this group was formed is not known."

"Ok." Naruto yawned. "Let me sleep."

"Yes sir." The ninja left the room with the book. Naruto fell back asleep.

Fritz said "Hey, so these guys may be a threat to us. Right?"

"You are right. Hopefully we'll get them before they cause damage. Well I'm going back to Jak 3 alright?" Avenger asked.

"Yeah go ahead." Fritz said.

Avenger pressed start on the controller and continued his game. Fritz could finally close the window of the Black Sun. He looked up more awesome Goku pictures. The two enjoyed the day chilling. The Genin needed a break from their sensei. Even though Ave wasn't training, he didn't need to, he was strong enough. Fritz, well, let's just say he was lazy today.

After that small day of a break, more missions wer done, more justu learned by the Genin, and fun. On a certain occasion, though, something was different. The squad was sent to investigate a village that hadn't been completely destroyed. The interesting thing was just a single building was blown up, the bank. The people from the bank said that the criminal robbed it and blew it up when the people had evacuated. The people said it wasn't intentional.

A man was in the hole where the bank was blown up. His hair was blonde and he wore a suit. This suit wasn't at all a fashion statement. The man was in a white buttoned-up-collared shirt and black pants (not jeans), and a suit jacket. He was searching around the crime scene. The man lifted a brick. He then turned it around in his hands.

"Um sir…" Kiyoshi started.

"Yes?" The man asked.

"What are you doing?' Kiyoshi questioned.

"I am an investigator for this city, checking what has gone on here." The man answered.

"I think you are quite mistaken sir, your chakra feels different." Avenger said.

"You have been very observant…" The man dropped the brick. He tore his suit off to reveal a black coat. "I am really Chris."

"Your one of the Black Sun members, aren't you?" Avenger asked.

"Yes I am. Master of demolition, the expert. Let me show you." Chris looked at Avenger and a explosion appeared Avenger escaped with a edged burnt jacket, he took it off.

"You ruined my mom's handiwork. This is for her!" Avenger punched the ground and a mini earthquake erupted under Chris. He jumped. Chris sent another explosion which Avenger countered with a water dragon justu.

"The same trick won't work on me twice." Avenger said.

"You can't counter my power the exact same way every time." Chris said.

"Sure I can." Avenger said just when Chris took a glance at him and 4 blasts appeared all sides on Ave.

Smoke shot out. It spued out and the Genin waited for the smoke to clear, they were worried for their sensei. It finally left and Avenger was surrounded by Earth walls. Then they dropped and they saw Ave.

"What the fudge! That should have finished you off!" Chris yelled.

"You can destroy entire villages, but it seems you can't even kill a single man. And what's worse, he was just an Uchiha." Avenger said.

"Grr! You've ticked me off long enough!" Chris shouted.

Chris began to charge his power. This resulted in an aura. The aura was a pink color. Then he stared at Ave with an intense glare, an evil, angry glare. An explosion appeared. Ave dodged. Another came. Avenger got out of the way. A bunch of explosions appeared one after the other, Avenger ran fast across the sandy desert. After a certain distance past the bank, Chris stopped shooting explosives.

"I can't manage to kill you, darn it!" Chris exclaimed.

"You are pitful. I don't even have to use Mangekyo sharingan on you. You're weak." Ave said.

"You haven't seen anything yet. This is the warm up." Chris said.

Avenger remarked "Sure…"

"I'll show you." Chris said.

Chris swung a left punch to Avenger, allowing the follow up to be an explosion. Avenger did a backflip, and sent a chidori right punch to Chris's stomach. He skidded on his feet. Left and right hooks were thrown back and forth, the battle was intense. Finally Chris shot a blast for Ave's left arm, he saw it coming and used a space-time ninjustu to send that part of his body to some void and brought it back after the explosion.

Avenger's hands started to glow "Get ready for a triple threat combo!" A fire ball burned in his hands, lighting bolts shot out of it and a swirl spun inside it. "Flame Radori!" Ave thrust it toward Chris, which made him spin and get electrified just by the impact. He flew into a nearby building, scorched and worn out.

Chris called "I'll get you, you master minding trickster!"

Avenger slipped away into thin air 'How can you get me, when you cannot see me?" He asked.

"I will, the moment you appear, your toast." Chris said.

Avenger thought to himself "What if I just come behind him, still non-detectable, and unleash another justu into him. Chris can't do anything until I come out, so I won't."

"Come and get me!" Avenger taunted.

"Grr… that freak, I'll kill him!" Chris shouted.

Avenger, this time, performed a time-slowing justu, making it hard for Chris to move anywhere within two seconds. Then, a soaring wind dragon appeared from behind Chris, cutting his skin; many cuts were deep into it, bleeding a lot. The time-slowing justu wore off, and Chris was just about cut everywhere. The wounds bled enough that Chris almost blacked out from it.

"I've got you now!" Avenger exclaimed. Avenger appeared behind Chris and kneed him in the back. He fell to the floor.

"Ugh, I'm beat… but, I have one trick up my sleeve." Chris said. Avenger could hear a faint explosion behind him. Then he heard another, until an explosion was at his feet. Fritz teleported to where they were, behind the Genin.

"We're all going out with a bang. I'm sending you all straight to fire and brimstone where you belong." Chris said.

Ave said "Get the kids out of here Fritz; I'll manage a way out on my own."

"Alright." Fritz and the Genin disappeared.

"See you in the afterlife." Chris shouted as a mass explosion turned the whole town around to ashes.

Fritz and the Genin appeared at the Hokage's mansion. Fritz told Naruto what had happened. Naruto marked one criminal down in the bingo book, 7 more to go. But the look on his face to lose Avenger, his best student, was sad. Fritz put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Sensei, it'll be alright, I know Avenger will come back. He always has. He will." Fritz said with a caring voice.

"Yes , I believe you, but the town devastated by Chris will never come back. I wish something could have been done to save those lost."

Chapter 12: Uprising

"All we can do is wait." This is what Fritz was thinking. At this part, the story could say "They waited, and waited, and waited." But… the story is not gonna be over yet. Let's just skip to where you want it to be.

Our hero, Avenger, one day walked into the Uchiha home like nothing happened. Fritz was playing Assassin's Creed Brotherhood. JT Machinima's "The Hooded Assassin" was on, played from the Xbox. Avenger walked into the room. Ezio, in the Desmond outfit, stood on top of a building. He spotted a Borgia Templar guard below him patrolling the streets.

"He's strategically located when he makes assassinations!" Fritz chanted as the song sung that line when Ezio jumped off the building and assassinated the Templar. "Yeah!" Fritz heard footsteps. He paused his game and turned around.

"Buddy! It's you! I thought we lost you to Chris's suicide bombing." Fritz said. He hugged Avenger for a brief moment.

"I'm glad to see you too." Avenger said.

"So… What happened? How'd you get out of there in time?" Fritz quizzically questioned.

Avenger responded "Well. At the last second, I pulled an 'Orchimaru' and used his powers to seep into the ground as a liquid; just barely after all the explosives in the ground went off. I made it out safe, so I came back out of the ground. I became a human, and checked the area. One big crater was left, no survivors but me."

"I'm glad your back old friend, it was something that you even managed that." Fritz said.

"You know me, the smarter the better."

"Yep. Dude, this AC Bro is sick, beating the game, now I just have to do everything else. The side missions and other stuff, like buying all of the stores and stables in Rome. This, of course, will be by me, with the help Ezio dressed as Desmond. This will great." Fritz unpaused the game and turned around face it.

"Good to know. How are my mom and dad?"

"You've been gone for so long, they've worried so much for you."

"I gotta go tell them it's okay."

That's just what happened. Avenger went to his parents, and they cried for their son. He was back. Even though they had Fritz, still, they were grateful to see him. After that, he met the Hokage, confirming that Avenger hadn't perished. Naruto was glad that Ave was safe. Avenger came home. Fritz was still killing Templars, with more JT Machinima songs playing, having fun.

"Well friend, still killing?" Ave asked.

"Still killing? Murder, in this game, is my middle name." Fritz said.

Ave teased "Really, I thought your middle name was guy having to hang out his friend's place way too long."

"Hey!"

"JK. What will your parents say?"

"My parents, they'd be worried. Hopefully they've still remembered me after 20 years. I wonder if Pan remembers me."

"Pan? Wait one sec, you live in Dragon Ball Z land?"

"Yes I lived in a different world, different Earth."

"Your dad must be awesome."

"Yeah, he killed a bunch of bad guys, small to large, skinny to fat. You name it, he's done it."

"So your dad's one of the Z fighters?"

"Yes."

"Which one?"

"Not telling."

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Ugh, fine."

Chapter 12: Firefight

Days went by. The Black Sun conquered many villages, now they were ready to deliver the final blow to the Hidden Leaf Village. Surely enough, they couldn't stand Desecratio's might. The Hokage prepared the Ninjas what would become the start of possibly, a war. Ninjas against criminals. Good V.S. Evil. Happiness V.S. Depression. This was what would end the suffering. This would end the pain. Fate was destined to choose the battle's victor. The beginning of the end had come.

Naruto spoke above all of the Ninjas on his Mansion. "Ok. So we know an evil enemy is headed towards us. We have to exploit each of the members' weakness and use it against them. There _will_ be no cowards and no chickens. We _will_ have warriors. Those who will sacrifice their lives for the village, let you will of fire never burn. Enough said. Get going."

The crowd of ninjas cheered and clapped for the Hokage. Everyone gathered up in squads. Fritz, Avenger, and the three Genin Ave trained were in a group. Avenger was going to give them hope. Hopefully. Fritz pondered how he was gonna beat the enemy up. Kamehameha or Big Bang Attack, or maybe both. Nah, no way Avenger and Fritz could fuse. They came from 2 completely different places. It wouldn't work. Maybe if Ave transformed into a Z-fighter. Hm…

"Alright students, I mean never mind. I want to congratulate you for your effort on our journeys. Today will be a difficult day. But, I know you guys can do it. Even if you are beat down, keep trying." Avenger said. He encouraged persistence.

"What if we were to die?" Kiyoshi asked.

"We have a bunch of people fighting with us. Why do you even think that would happen?" Shinji questioned.

"Shinji's right. We'll be there to protect." Ave said.

"Ok. I can do this!" Kiyoshi cried,

"That's the spirit!" Avenger exclaimed.

"I wanna kick some butt." Aiko said.

"Well, I just want to go to sleep." Fritz said.

"Why did you come?" Ave asked.

"Because you said you'd need help."

"Ok… Yeah I remember now."

"We should get going."

"Yeah!" Kiyoshi shouted.

They prepared and planned battle strategies. This was serious stuff, although the Genin messed around. At least 10% of the time they actually paid attention. Avenger thought that wasn't enough, but at least they got the play-by-play moves down. Fritz, well, all he knew he was gonna do was kick some butt and take some names. Then something happened.

The guards of the outer walls of the Leaf Village noticed something giant appearing. The second guard squinted and peered out. A floating- wait what? A floating land mass? 7 people stood on it. That ninja turned to the other guard.

"Sir, enemies are approaching." He said.

"I see." The guard responded. "Go tell the Hokage."

"Yes sir." The ninja disappeared. The man reappeared at Naruto's office. Naruto slept on a bunch of papers. The man woke up him up.

"Ugh. What?" The Hokage asked.

"Hokage sir, there has been an enemy force coming toward us."

"Alright. Send out your best forces against them." Naruto answered. "I'll get out ninja ready."

Everyone was still in front of the Hokage Mansion. Naruto went up to the top. He quieted everyone. After, he addressed them. "Ninja! We need to be ready, the enemy is approaching. I want everyone to go out there and attack them head on."

"Yes sir!" The Jonin reacted.

The ninja made their way toward the black suited men. Once they arrived at the gate, they ran up the mountain, and engaged the enemy. By the time the mountain got the gate, squad 7 left standing, not on the ground. Everyone else was taken out. They had sacrificed themselves to stop the Black Sun. The only one really worried about the outcome was Joe.

"I really, really hope I don't die." Joe said.

"Shut up! I wish you were actually some use to us." Raul commented.

"Sir that's mean."

"I try."

Fritz fought with Steve. Their over-the-top powers collided, chipping away the mountain. Soon the mountain began to collapse from all of their fighting. Everyone went into the forest below.

"No! General Mountain. You'll pay!" Joe cried.

"What are you gonna do, break my ankle?" Kiyoshi challenged.

"Grr…"

"I don't even have to try." Kiyoshi kicked him into a tree. Joe left an impression in the tree.

"No! Sergeant Tree!" Joe yelled.

"Ugh... what will I do with you?" Raul put his hand to his forehead. Then Raul went over to Joe and picked up, forcing him to stand up. "Don't be an idiot again."

"Yes sir…" Joe said.

"Good job Kiyoshi!" Shinji complimented.

"Thank you!" Kiyoshi called.

"Watch out!" Shinji shouted as Raiden jumped out from the tree behind Kiyoshi. Just when Kiyoshi turned around, a female with bright red haired kicked the ninja in the face, and sent him flying. Smack! He hit the ground.

"I'm here and ready to kick some tail!" The girl announced.

Meanwhile, Avenger was exchanging with Daunte. Both of them still weren't tired out, yet. Daunt lifted up his blade the ground with no effort. He stretched and moved his shoulders in a circular pattern. He looked as if he wanted more plates of food at a feast. Doing that would be kind of awkward, since there were enough plates of food there. Avenger still took a fighter's stance, ready to kill.

"I thought you'd give me more of a challenged." Daunte smirked.

"I was warming up; I won't unleash my power until I figure out the enemy's battle strategy."

"You won't figure out mine."

"I already have, thanks to my sharingan."

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"I'll kill you so you'll never tell anyone else about it."

"Let's see about that." Avenger tested Daunte's temper "You know, your sword could use a tune up. I have just a weapon that will bring you down."  
"Sure… show me."

Avenger clapped his hands and put his right hand on the ground. A handle with an eagle in gold rose out of the earth. He grabbed it, and the blade appeared as he pulled it out of the invisible cache of things that are deadly. "Say hello to the Sword of Altaïr Ibn La Ahad, the mentor of the Assassin's after the corrupt leader named Al Mualim , he used during the crusades. "

"Really? Sounds like a sword of fame, not strength." Daunt rustled Avenger's feathers a little.

"Oh no, this the strongest sword in Altaïr's and Ezio Auditore da Firenze's worlds when they were about 20 years old."

"I wanna fight now!" Daunte replied.

The girl with red hair fought Raiden and came past Avenger. Why did she remember that face? Wait, Genin… the Sanin! Naruto her, Fritz, and Avenger. That's Avenger. The kid in the sky had yellow super sayian hair now, that was Fritz, she could tell. Avenger's Altaïr's sword and Daunte's sword crossed paths and sparks started to fly. The girl wanted to call to him.

She did. "Avenger! Is that you?"

Avenger dodged a blow and turned around. That red hair, he wondered, where had he seen it? Naruto's mom, Kushina? No, that hair color was the same. It was, that girl he liked back he was Genin, Maiya. This was one reunion he so much wanted to have for a while. Then Daunte swung again and Ave blocked it, Maiya was also guarding, holding her ground. They eventually came back to back.

"It's you; I've missed you so much." Avenger said as he struck back at Daunte.

"Yeah, I have too. Where have you been?" Maiya asked.

" 'I've got places to go, things to destroy, stuff to steal.' Everyday I've been 'stealing' justu, coming up with different techniques and learning from others. With all the power I have, I am _never _bored." He answered.

"We should work together to win."

"I agree."

Maiya threw a kunai at Raiden and he side stepped it. Raiden was trained at this art, the art of the dodging throwing knifes such as kunais. No flashbacks, sorry, a fight is in progress (Summarizing it in one word Raiden's story is awesome.) A asesino (Assassin in Spanish), killer, trained under his mentor. Avenger took another swing and summoned an Assassin of Altaïr's to sack Daunte, but he missed. Avenger rushed at Daute and disappeared, reappearing and stabbing Daunte in the back. Pulling out the sword, Avenger noticed Daunte never winced. Daunte struck back, but his attack was blocked.

"I'll make you bleed." Daunte said.

"No. You watch!" Avenger trapped Daunte in a mud justu, then sent a fire ball at him. Daunte thought he'd make it, a red mist surrounded him. Daunte was at Avenger's left side, getting him back for that stab, slicing it.

"Ugh." Avenger felt the pain in left side.

"Avenger!" Maiya escaped another blow, running to his side "Are you ok?"

"Sort of."

"Let me fix you up." Maiya healed his injury using medical ninjustu.

"Thank you."

"Sure."

Fritz and Steve's force collided, creating a bunch of "white blasts." Fists swung and kicks flew as each "white blast" broke through. Steve sent an illusion into Fritz's face, but he instant transmitted behind Steve. Steve automatically, almost as an instinct, blocked Fritz fist going to punch his right side with his right arm. Steve grabbed his fist and threw Fritz across his shoulder, sending him into the forest. Fritz, like a meteor, soared down until he hit the ground. Fritz got up, wiped his mouth of some blood, and waited for Steve. Avenger brawled intensely as Daunte tried to kill him. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Avenger called the Assassin over and the Assassin used his hidden blade to throw Daunte to the ground. The blade was at his neck. Daunte still had something at his disposal. Daunte tried to grab his sword, but Avenger put his foot on Daunte's hand.

"You'll never finish me off like that!' Daunte screamed.

The Assassin spoke "You are one God will never forgive. You killed innocent people; one of the rules of our Creed is not to do such a deed."

"I don't care about you people! Die!"

Daunte's red mist completely covered him, the Assassin jumped back. Daunte stood up in the mist, his body changed. His body was a igneous rock texture, his wings were a purple, his eyes shone purple. The evil horns on his forehead were intimidating to the Genin, at least. The thing that looked different was that his sword was gone. It was replaced with sharp claws, made of the same material his body was.

"Ha-ha! You think I would die, think again!" Daunte pompously exclaimed.

"I also have a form you'll be regretting you never made me use." Avenger said.

A mark on his left shoulder emitted a wavy black pattern of "tattoos" around his body. After getting all the way across his face, arms, and legs, they mixed becoming pure black. Scales started to grow, green and rough. 2 fangs grew in Avenger's mouth. Black wings emerged from his back.

"I call this my Ultimate form. I'm gonna kill you."

"Just try." Daunte said.

"I know I'll defeat you." Avenger said.

Fists started to fly. They were just as fast as when Goku SSJ2 fought Majin Vegeta. Out of the group, Fritz was the only one who could see them when they collided. The Genin couldn't even follow the two fighters movement, they were dizzy when they even tried to look one second toward them. Fritz was amazed ninjas of this caliber going at the pace of Z-Fighters. That was amazing. The action was like none other. Avenger began to throw Daunte, but he clawed his face. Ave clutched the wound in pain for a little bit. Just after that, Avenger's face healed instantly.

"Not possible!" Daunte cried.

"Yes it is possible. It is the power of regeneration of Buu."

Fritz thought "Piccolo could also regenerate, not as much as Buu though."

"Sure… still I'll destroy you!" Daunte shouted.

They continued the consuming fight. It definitely looked like Avenger would prevail, but at sometimes Daunte over-powered him. The balance of power shifted. After what was thought to be forever, Ave smacked Daunte with 2 fist clenched together into the dirt.

"Now, I'll finish you with this move!" Avenger created a radori and mixed it with a kamehameha. He charged it, giving it super power. "Wanna see it in both of my hands!" The same thing showed up in his left hand, then the area around both hands began to shoot rays out. "I call this a finishing cero!" Avenger put both palms in front of him and a giant epic blast obliterated many of the trees around Daunte. It sucked in Daunte, doom with death waiting.

"No! I won't die yet!" Daunte yelled he tried to block it. Before he died, Daunte sent a blast toward the Genin. They were it, looked like they'd be out for awhile."

Avenger said "I guess that's done!" He dusted his hands, wiping them against each other. Maiya got kicked in the side by Raiden. "Maiya!" He whispered "Descanse en paz" (Rest in peace.)

The Assassin leaped off a tree, finally using the hidden blade to stab an enemy. Raiden fell slowly. He said "I didn't expect this resistance. Ugh…" Raiden fell in an eternal sleep. The Assassin closed his eyes. "Rest in peace." He disappeared.

"There are still 3 members left." Fritz said.

"Eat this!" Ave sent a fire blast toward Steve with a snap of his fingers. Steve used Earth walls for protection.

The walls came down and Steve sarcastically replied "I _totally _ate that one."

"That's not all!" Maiya shouted as she hurled a punch of fury to the back of Steve's head. Steve used genjustu to make it seem like he had punched her. Maiya flew into the ground.

"Ah, the muskrat starts to burrow its hole away from its predator." Steve said.

"Absolutely not!" She picked herself up and pulled a tree out of the ground behind her throwing it toward Steve. It hit him, sending him toward the ground.

Steve got up 'You were sure that was a real move?"

"Yes sir…" Maiya answered unsurely.

"Well, I am better!" Steve clamored.

Steve used a justu to chain up Maiya. After which, he was going to use a fire justu to get rid of her. Just as he was about to bring out the death unleashing move, Fritz shot a Kamehameha at Steve's side, chucking him into Desecration. Fritz now had long gold hair, he was a super sayian 3. Steve was helped back up to his feet by Desecration.

"Sorry man." Steve said. Desecration shook his head as if to say it was ok.

"You're gonna get it kid! You also should get a haircut." Steve said.

"You're just a bug to me. I will crush you." Fritz told Steve with confidence.

Steve explained "You won't last a second in battle with me now." He was just using this to cover up the fact he was scared.

"Oh is that right? Let's finish this." Fritz said. "I've been working on this new transformation." Fritz began to charge his aura. It turned from yellow to a light grey. His hair was still long, growing slightly in length. Grey fur took the place of super sayian 4 red fur. A grey tail stuck out of his now red pants with a yellow unfamiliar symbol on the right leg of them.

"Sure, you just became a monkey. What good will that-" Steve began. Just before he finished that sentence, Fritz kicked him into the tree, Steve flew into 5 trees.

"No way!" Steve shouted when he tried to get up.

Fritz appeared in front of Steve and firmly grasped his hand "You can't use justu now!" Steve struggled to pull his hand free. Fritz let go, and landed a roundhouse kick to Steve's face.

"You think that's enough. Try this-"

Steve noticed that Fritz charged a purple, a 2 handed blast. Steve began to move his hands, but he felt his left hand start to hurt. Steve couldn't move it. Apparently, Fritz had broke it. No matter, he could use one hand. He couldn't use justu right now. Fritz put both hand in front of Steve's face. The purple blast took Steve out.

"Done." Fritz finished with.

"You managed to take most of the team. But you forgot Desecration and I." Raul said.

"No I haven't forgotten you, I saved you for last." Avenger said.

"Good. I was waiting for the moment I would make the hero fall to his knees."

"That will never happen as long as I still stand."

"We'll see about that!"

Raul began to punch Ave's face, with his right hand, but Ave grabbed it. Raul struck again and Avenger blocked it by grabbed the fist. Then both of them released a spectacular aura of gold. This showed the brute strength of Raul and the cunning wits of Avenger. This continued for a few more minutes until each of them teleported away from the crater made by the gold aura. Avenger sent an avalanche of rocks at Raul. He disappeared. Raul shot a fireball and Avenger shot one back. Avenger stopped to catch his breath. Avenger stopped to catch his breath. Raul was not tired out. Avenger sighed, this was not easy.

"Since our power is matched in justu, how about we fight using fists?" Ave asked.

"Sure…" Raul said popping his knuckles "Let's go!"

Avenger enhanced his punch to an "iron fist." Raul grabbed it and flipped Ave over his shoulder. Raul let thunder power his fist and Avenger sent a rock in front of him to block it. The rock crumbled against the thunder. They went against each other, faster than Fritz had seen before, of course he could still keep up with the,. Avenger landed a punch to Raul's face and Raul landed a punch to Avenger's face. Avenger's kick came flying and Raul's met it. They stood, waiting for a chance to end their opponent's life. The two circled each other, waiting to strike like two lions ready to pounce on each other.

"I see we are still evenly matched." Raul said.

"Not for long. I'll show you true power!" Avenger said.

Suddenly, Avenger's body went from scaly to normal. He had on the clothes he wore, but now his aura was purple. Ave's hair also became purple. Fritz noticed the shape of his hair; it looked like some sort of super sayian rip off in purple. Avenger's eyes turned blue.

"I believe your form won't stand a chance against me." Raul said.

"Let's see." Avenger said.

Ave put his hands on the ground firmly and tentacles shot up from the earth. They wrapped themselves around Raul. He tried to get free, which did not work. Then Avenger charged a Chidori and put a Rasengan into it. He also made it purple with his aura, which increased its power. Avenger about launched into Raul's chest when Desecration leapt into its path. The purple radori ripped through his chest. Avenger pulled his hand out and Desecration fell.

"All's well that ends well." Raul said.

"You don't care about your friend?" Ave asked.

"Not one bit."

"You are a big disgrace."

"I try."

Avenger felt this burning sensation. The sensation was to kill Raul where he stood. He was so full of rage, it almost consumed him. Ave sacked Raul in the gut. He followed with 2 fists clenched pounding to the head. Raul fell. Ave pulled a sword out of nowhere, Altaïr's sword, and stabbed Raul with it in the heart.

"No… way." Raul faintly said as he left this world.

Avenger's hair became its normal black. The purple aura around him left. Avenger said. "It is finished."

Maiya ran up to Avenger "Ave, I was so worried. I thought you would not make it out of that battle."

"I know, I thought the same."

A random thing then just happened. Maiya reached up to Avenger and kissed him on the lips. Avenger's heart pounded, but he knew now Maiya and he were destined to be together. After that brief moment, the two stopped and looked at each other. Maiya hated how everyone disliked her hair, but Ave was different.

"I love you." Ave said.

"I love you too." Maiya replied.

Happily ever after right? I'm thinking more of; this is just the beginning for these two.


End file.
